Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Inferno999
Summary: Lo ultimo que vi antes de que mi vista se segara llevandome a una muerte segura fue ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Doflamingo caer por la meseta seguido por las manos imbuidos con Haki de Mugiwara-ya, este es mi final, lo se pero al menos se que ya todo termino, finalmente podremos descansar en paz...Cora-san
1. El fin de un nuevo comienzo

**Lo siento si no actualize hiken no Issei pero eso solo que esta idea a estado en mi cabeza desde hace ya un buen rato y no me la podía quitar en fin al final del capitulo hay otro mensaje que espero lean bueno como sea**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Una segunda oportunidad

Capitulo 1: El fin del comienzo

(Escuchar: Pain de Three Days Grace)

-¡GOMU GOMU NOOOO…!- se pudo escuchar el grito bestial proveniente de la meseta mientras 2 gigantescas manos de color negro salieron disparas

-¡ES INUTIL MUGIWARA AUN SI ME VENCES NO PODRAS CURAR EL MAL QUE HE PUESTO EN ESTE PAIS, LA SANGRE QUE SE HA DERRAMADO NO VOLVERA NUNCA AL IGUAL QUE LAW HAHAHAHAHAHA!- la risa de un maniaco se podía escuchar sin parar

-¡ELEPHANTO GATORINGUUUUUNNN!-

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ MUGIWARA! ¡BIRD CAGE!-

BOOM!

Se podía escuchar el choque masivo de metal contra metal y entre todo este desastre ahí estaba yo desangrándome en el piso y yendo directo a una muerte segura pero…que importa no creo que a nadie le importe que desaparezca de este mundo todos odian mi existencia incluso si Doflamingo es derrotado mi propósito en este mundo ya habrá acabado, Dressrosa quizá no se vuelva a levantar o tal vez si pero al menos ese monstruo no volverá a dañar a nadie nunca más…Mugiwara-ya, quizá nunca pueda entender tu manera de ser o pensar aun si el enemigo es más fuerte que tu no importa si es un Shichibukai o un Yonko cuando tus nakamas están en peligro haces lo imposible por protegerlos, algo que yo nunca fui capaz de hacer en cierta forma tu estupidez, torpeza y falta de sentido común me recuerdan un poco a Cora-san…Cora-san lo siento no pude cumplir tu promesa pero al menos podremos volver a vernos

-¡TE MALDIGO, MUGIWARAAAA!-

Lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad de mi muerte me segara fue ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Doflamingo caer al fondo de la meseta seguido por enormes manos llenas de Haki de Mugiwara-ya…lo logro al fin este país podrá descansar en paz y a la vez…también yo. Pude ver como mi vista se volvía borrosa mientras sentía un liquido caliente caer por mi mejilla…¿Estoy llorando? Nunca pensé que todavía tenía ese sentimiento ¿Pero por qué? será porque despues de todos estos años de dolor finalmente pude vengar a Cora-san será porque las personas que antes eran piezas de mi plan ahora me consideran como su nakama, será porque pude desahogar todos ese dolor y odio acumulado o será porque…estoy feliz porque podre descansar en paz sabiendo que ya todo termino ¿Acaso es la felicidad? Realmente puedo ser feliz, ¿Todavía tengo ese derecho?... dime tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿verdad?, nah…Cora-san…

**Todo se volvió negro**

El dolor, sin amor…dolor no puede tener suficiente de el…dolor me gusta áspero…el dolor porque es mejor sentir dolor a no sentir nada…

Eso fue lo único que sentía despues de cerrar mis ojos la muerte que me esperaba iba a ser lenta quizá porque ese era el tipo de destino que le daba a mis oponentes y enemigos…el karma es una cosa tan cruel pero también maravillosa, no puedo recordar la última vez que sentí un dolor como este…mi familia…Cora-san y ahora yo a todos no ha llegado el final ya sea por una enfermedad o por una bala, mi tiempo ha llegado pero me siento feliz, Doflamingo fue derrotado…ya no necesito mas pero al menos me hubiera gustado verlo, quizá esto es lo que el destino quiere que pase que los D mueran lentamente lo que significa que lo mismo le espera a Mugiwara-ya, pero incluso si eso pasa nuestra voluntad trascenderá en generaciones hasta que este mundo haya sido puesto de cabeza

Al menos…me hubiera…gustado…ver-lo…

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Por favor no mueras!-

Eh…que es eso…quien me llama

-¡Te lo ruego no mueras!-

Alguien…está llorando, por mi…¿quién? Quien podría llorar por alguien como yo, nadie nunca se ha preocupado por mí ni mucho menos llegar a derramar lágrimas por mí…excepto Cora-san, quien es…más importante como es que ya no siento dolor ahora solo me duele donde me cortaron el brazo…que sucede acaso habrá sido ese tanuki de Mugiwara-ya, no imposible en el estado en el que estaba no habría manera de salvarme ni con la más moderna ciencia médica serian capaces de mantenerme con vida

-¡Por favor…no mueras no soportaría ver a alguien morir frente a mi!-

Esa voz suena de una mujer…bastante joven quien es no la reconozco, no suena como la de Nico-ya o Nami-ya, quien es y en que estoy acostado esto no se siente como la baldosa en la que me dejo tirado Doflamingo, es cómodo, suave…¿un mueble? Donde se supone que estoy, acaso me desmaye y me llevaron a algún sitio, no de ser asi ya estaría muerto, intentare abrir los ojos

Mis vista era completamente borrosa debido a la sangre que todavía salía de mi frente y mi cabeza casi todo lo veía rojo, no podía distinguir mucho pero sabía muy bien que esta no era la meseta en la que pelee con Doflamingo, podía notar que había velas por la luz que desprendían pero despues de eso no podía ver nada mas solo podía escuchar la voz de esa chica la cual parecía estar frente a mi pero no podía verla bien para colmo no podía hablar mi garganta está completamente seca solo podía sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre

-¡Oh gracias a Dios, estaba tan preocupada!-

Por su voz y expresión supe que no mentía, ella…¿realmente está preocupada por mi? O bien ella no sabe quién soy yo o mi condición era tan lamentable que incluso a ella le preocupaba, no lo sé, solo sé que estoy vivo y en un lugar desconocido con una chica igual de desconocida de no ser por las locuras que he visto en la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya diría que esta es la cosa más rara que me ha pasado o quizá la segunda, no lo se

-E-Etto…intentare limpiarte…a-aunque…todavía no estoy acostumbrada a ver sangre-

De no ser por mi garganta seca me hubiera reido un poco, esta chica es demasiado inocente realmente me causa gracia escuchar eso, despues de todo ser un cirujano te hace acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas pero en fin el problema aquí no es ese tengo que saber donde estoy, no mucho despues sentía como ella me frotaba la cara con un trapo mojado con alcohol me ardía bastante pero también era el hecho de que esta chica era demasiado torpe mientras me limpiaba la sangre incluso ese tanuki con cuernos sabía hacer bien su trabajo

-E-Espero hacer esto bien…es la primera vez que hago esto-

Eso lo explica todo, ahora si no es molestia me podría atender un profesional o alguien que sepa cerrar o coser una herida, suspire mentalmente al menos ahora puedo ver bien o más o menos…definitivamente esta no es la meseta. Estaba en un cuarto pequeño MUY pequeño apenas podría entrar una persona aquí solo había una pequeña cama desgastada y las paredes se veían deterioradas y podridas y en cuanto a mi "enfermera", se veía…?!...debo admitirlo aun si no era el tipo de persona que suele andar con mujeres o que al menos muestre su aprecio por su aspecto o su estética y además no suelo tomarle mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas siempre le he sido indiferente pero tengo que admitir que esta chica se veía linda…no, linda seria un eufemismo era hermosa, tenía una larga cabellera rubia un cuerpo pequeño pero semidesarrollado y unos ojos color esmeralda que solo delataba su inocencia pura y traía un atuendo bastante interesante era una bata blanca sobre la cual llevaba encima una túnica verde con una capucha blanca, me quede casi atónito intente hablar pero lo único que hice fue gemir recordándome que mi garganta estaba seca

-¡Oh, espera iré a traer un vaso de agua!-

Aun no entiendo como alguien como ella puede preocuparse de esa manera por alguien como yo, estoy empezando a creer que realmente no sabe quien soy o no ha oido hablar sobre los 100 corazones de piratas que entregue a la marina para hacerme un Shichibukai en fin ella volvió y puso el vaso con agua cuidadosamente sobre mis labios, empecé a beber el liquido frio y mi garganta se empezó a aclarar aun con el sabor a sangre sabia que esta agua estaba peor que cruda pero es mejor a nada, termine el vaso de agua mientras me aclaraba al garganta para preguntar qué mierda es lo que pasa aquí quizá se me vaya uno que otro comentario salido de tono incluso si esta chica me salvo pero creo que la situación lo amerita

Di un ligero suspiro

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte con sutileza y ella se puso alegre

-Gracias a dios estas bien, pensé que te morirías- dijo aliviada haciendo me irritar por no contestar a mi pregunta

-Te pregunte en donde estoy, no sobre mi condición- trate de ser más rudo esta vez y ella pareció ponerse ligeramente nerviosa

-Eh, e-este lo siento…estas en mi habitación y esta es la iglesia en la vivo- lo que ella dijo me dio muchas cosas en que pensar, 1. Es imposible que esto sea Dressrosa ya que hasta donde yo sé ahí no hay iglesias, 2. Como pude llegar hasta aquí y estar vivo, es imposible que esta chica haya podido cargarme y traerme aquí si hace rato estaba a solo un poco de morir, 3. Incluso si me haya triado aquí 'lo cual es imposible' como pudo curarme derecho el lugar donde Doflamingo me lleno de plomo con su arma dejo de dolerme desde hace rato no lo sentía, pude remover las balas pero no pude cerrar del todo la herida…entonces como lo hizo

-Oh, lo siento olvide presentarme, me llamo Asia Argento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

¿Asia? Ese es su nombre que raro suena, bueno no importa le preguntare más tarde sobre eso ahora tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle pero será mejor empezar despacio aun no sé si este lugar puede ser peligroso incluso si esta chica luzca inocente mi vida y experiencia siempre me ha dejado en claro que las apariencias engañan pero aun asi ella me hizo un pregunta y si ella contesta las mías supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo con las suyas aunque no daré mucha información

-Trafalgar Law-

No diré mi nombre completo no estoy seguro si alguien en este lugar tenga algo contra los D o si ella pueda decirles sobre mí, tengo muchos enemigos y será mejor mantenerme al margen si no quiero que me descubran

-Tra…T-Trafaga…T-Trafalg…guh- ella se mordió la lengua tratando de pronunciar mi nombre…es como una niña si pudiera me reiría pero este no es momento de eso

-Solo llámame Law-

Ella se sintió ligeramente apenada mientras un ligero rubor se formaba en su rostro, seguramente por la vergüenza se veía adorable como un cachorrito tratando de alcanzar su tazón el cual es más grande que el

-E-Eh, c-claro…etto Law-san, como se siente-

Debo decir que no me gustan mucho los honoríficos prefiero que solo me llamen por mi nombre pero al menos es mejor que ese maldito apodo que me puso Mugiwara-ya y en cuanto a mi estado, sorprendentemente lo único que me duele ahora es el muñón de mi brazo cortado, si tan solo tuviera la suficiente fuerza podría reensambrarlo usando mi habilidad

-Estoy bien a diferencia de antes ahora solo me duele el brazo- le dije indiferente como siempre y ella suspiro de alivio

-Ya veo, que bueno por un momento pensé que te perdería que bueno que pude curarte-

Ahora si estaba sorprendido, ella me curo pero eso es imposible técnicamente me estaba muriendo en un país completamente en guerra donde es imposible encontrar un lugar seguro todo lo que pasa aquí amenaza por completo mi lógica

-Como llegue aquí y como es que me curaste- esta vez fui más rudo y sutil para que me contestara lo más preciso posible tengo que saber qué es lo que paso

Ella se puso algo nerviosa por un momento pero aun asi no tenía tiempo que perder si ella me curo tengo que saber como una habilidad como esa podría ser bastante útil, en serio técnicamente me estaba muriendo hace solo unos segundos pero esta chica dijo que me curo si fuera Cora-san diría que esto es su magia pero sé que eso no existe, ya no soy un niño

-B-Bueno, no sé como llegaste. Despues de haberme presentado con los demás miembros de la iglesia ellas me indicaron mi habitación pero cuando entre tu ya estabas en mi sofá desangrándote-

…

Muy bien esto está empezando a perder cada vez más sentido, suspire de fastidio mentalmente…esto es problemático lo que ella me acaba de decir destrozo por completo cualquier hipótesis que tenia sobre como llegue aquí, literalmente me dijo que ya estaba aquí cuando llego, esto no es bueno pero la lógica también es imposible, ¿teletransportación tal vez? Aunque creo que existe una fruta del diablo con esa habilidad no creo que me haya traído a un lugar tan lejano de Dressrosa y en mi estado sería imposible que me curaran a menos que hubiera sido con un artefacto que cierra las heridas y ayuda a la pérdida de sangre en segundos, tengo que saberlo

-Como me curaste- mierda soné casi desesperado pero como no estarlo, si esta chica llegara a tener un poder de curación como ese podría hacer muchas cocas si también combino mi habilidad, seria capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad en l mundo incluso…el Plomo Ámbar…hehe si tan solo Cora-san estuviera aquí para ver esto, volviendo con mi "enfermera" ella se puso dudosa por un momento a caso es algo que no deba decir bueno no importa tengo que saberlo a toda costa

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie- esta vez trate de ser un poco más suave aun si no es lo mío tengo que saber qué es lo que tiene esta chica que pudo curarme, lo que dije al parecer pudo convencerla

-Es un poder que me fue entregado por dios, con el soy capaz de curar cualquier herida el cerrarla por completo- dijo y para demostrarlo en una herida abierta de mi brazo ella su puso sus manos y una especie de luz verde empezó a brillar, vi con total shock al ver que la herida se cerró por completo junto con el sangrado

Esto…?! Esto es…imposible, había escuchado de líquidos capaces de cerrar heridas al instante, pero una luz verde que lo haga es una locura, no podría ser causa de una Akuma no mi, ya que la usuaria de esa fruta es la princesa de los Tonttat, es irreal. Pero luego me vino un recuerdo de golpe, ¿en donde esta mi brazo? Soy capaz de volver a conectarlo a mi cuerpo pero necesito saber donde esta

-E-Es, interesante pero…sabes si mi brazo también apareció aquí conmigo- se que la pregunta es rara pero vale la pena necesito mis 2 brazos si no tengo los 2 mis habilidades se verán limitadas aunque podría cortarle el brazo a alguien más y colocármelo pero eso es una segunda opción en caso de que mi brazo no esté aquí

A ella se le blanqueo la cara por un momento supongo que la pregunta realmente le pareció bizarra pero no importa lo que consta es que si esta aquí o no, ella levanto lentamente la mano la cual le temblaba un poco y estaba apuntando hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, voltee mi cara hacia esa dirección y entonces vi con incredibilidad y sorpresa, ahí en el piso estaba mi brazo cortado aun se estaba desangrando pero no lo suficiente, tengo que reensamblarlo antes de que la carne se vaya a descomponer

Me levante lentamente aunque la chica vio con sorpresa y pude notar su preocupación genuina en su rostro, solo por esta vez decidí ignorarla si no conecto mi brazo para cuando la carne se haya descompuesto me quedare manco hasta que encuentre a alguien con un brazo igual al anterior y no es tan fácil, el tamaño correcto, el tipo de sangre compatible con el mío ver si la sangre no está contaminada. Acaso creyeron que solo debía encontrar a un tipo cualquiera y cortarle su brazo…heh, se nota que no saben de biología

En fin las piernas me dolían pero comparado a antes esto no es nada seguía caminando lentamente hacia mi brazo lo recogí y vi si había algún tipo de contaminación o si se había infectado para mi buena suerte estaba en perfectas condiciones con el único detalle de que estaba casi fuera de sangre, la chica me seguía viendo con gran sorpresa y miedo, despues de todo quien recogería un brazo cortado supongo que yo, aparte de mi brazo también recogí un pedazo de madera que estaba a su lado

-Room-

Como siempre una circunferencia de aire se forma en la palma de mi mano y luego un gran domo de color celeste claro envuelve la habitación sorprendiendo a la linda rubia, coloco el pedazo de madera en mi boca…esto va a doler…

Mucho

Traje mi brazo cerca del muñón al cual le tuve que quitar las vendas y la sangre empezó a fluir de nuevo haciendo entrar en pánico a Asia pero no le preste atención en su lugar me concentre mas en esto, tengo que ser cuidadoso si no uno bien las venas, nervios y cartílagos, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas…cuando ambos hicieron contacto sentí un dolor inimaginable aun peor que cuando me lo cortaron contener mi voz no fue tan fácil como creí

**-¡NNNNNNRRRRRGGG!-**

Asia gritaba que me detuviera pero no lo hare solo falta un poco más, mi respiración se empieza entrecortar mientras mi brazo empezó a sangrar de nuevo pero aun asi estaba casi completo…solo…solo un poco… **¡MAS!**

TRACK!

Pude sentirlo, mi hueso, nervios, cartílagos y sistema de venas había sido exitosamente conectados todavía estaba jadeando mientras el sudor corría por mi frente y viajaba hasta la punta de mi nariz el dolor seguía hay pero se que solo es un efecto temporal, empecé a mover mi brazo en caso de que quede algún corte o contusión residual, vi que empezaba a recuperar el color, suspire de alivio pero luego sentí algo que no esperaba era algo presionando contra mi espalda ladee mi cabeza solo para ver a Asia aferrándose fuertemente desde mi espalda mientras sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos hasta sus mejillas

-P-Po…Por…que, hizo eso…m-me a-asustaste…Law-san- dijo mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable pero no podía evitarlo si no volvía a conectar mi brazo a tiempo podría haberse contaminado o desangrado por completo haciendo más difícil la recuperación, inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para tratar de calmarla

-Estoy bien…ves- empecé a mover mi brazo que dejo de sangrar para dar énfasis y que dejara de llorar de una vez ya que sus llantos me empezaban a resultar molestos

-E-En s-serio…- me miro directamente a los ojos era como si estuviera mirando directamente en mi alma, sus ojos mostraban muchas cosas, preocupación, inocencia, calidez, pero había tristeza, soledad, inseguridad y también…miedo, algo me decía que esta chica paso por algo horrible pero de alguna manera sigue buscando el lado positivo de las cosas ¿Por qué será? Otra cosa que note fue que me sería imposible mentirle, ella se daría cuenta de ello al instante

Pero en eso recordé algo importante, debo salir de aquí y ver en donde estoy con Doflamingo fuera del juego no tardara mucho antes de que Kaido vaya tras los responsables y aun si no quiero no me gustaría ver caer toda la ira de un Yonko sobre los Mugiwara aun si nuestra alianza está rota ellos me seguían considerando su compañero y creo que Mugiwara-ya hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi aun si ya ha hecho demasiado. Estaba a punto de tomar la manilla de la puerta cuando sentí un jalón de mi camiseta, Asia me agarro de la camiseta, algo que me molesto

-Oye deja eso, voy a salir- ella se puso nerviosa por un momento

-N-No puede salir, Law-san todavía necesita recuperarse- de nuevo preocupándose por mí, suspire

-Asia-ya, eso no es necesario mis heridas están curadas y ya he descansado lo suficiente, tengo que salir- no tengo tiempo que perder si por alguna razón no me encuentro en Dressrosa, la situación podría ponerse peor aunque lo mas seguro es que piensen que estoy muerto o que cai de la meseta y mi cuerpo haya sido aplastado…quizá piensen que realmente estoy muerto…tengo que darme prisa y regresar

-¡Espera, Law-san!- ella me seguía jalando pero aun asi no voy a quedarme aquí tengo que ir a ver si destruyeron la Smile Fantory, mierda incluso tengo que saber si al menos todo ellos están vivos o si la gente del país decidió hacer de Riku su rey de nuevo hay tantas cosas que necesito aclarar y confirmar y esta chica no me lo impedirá o eso pensé hasta que escuche otra voz que se acercaba hacia acá

-¡Oye Asia-chan que mierda son todos eso gritos, a penas llegas y ya estas empezando a joder! ¡¿Eh?!- la voz era de un sujeto y por su tono se nota que no sabe lo que son los modales si ese concinero hubiera escuchado como le gritaban a esta chica hubiera salido y le hubiera dado un serie de patadas para luego dejarlo medio muerto

-¡Oh no! ¡Freed-sama! ¡Rapido Law-san por aquí!- antes de darme cuenta ella me había jalado con fuerza del cuello de mi camisa y luego me metió en una especia de armario y antes de que pudiera protestar y soltar una serie de blasfemias incluso peores que las que escuche de ese tal "Freed" como ella dijo vi que la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ahí entro un tipo de cabello blanco con un túnica blanca y un chaleco verde con capa y por su expresión podría deducir fácilmente que estaba loco

-¡Asia-chan~! ¡Podrías decirme con quien estabas hablando!- cada palabra delataba mas su locura pero lo que me hizo enojar era la forma en miraba a Asia…era pura hambre y lujuria. Si llega a tocarle aunque sea un pelo, le arrancare el corazón y se lo daré de comer a los perros!

-N-No, no hablaba con nadie, lo juro- ella se intento defender pero ese bastardo se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a ella mientras esta retrocedía lentamente y algo atemorizada

-¡Despues de tu teatrito con ese demonio de mierda en aquella casa, Raynare-sama ha estado muy cabreada pero no te preocupes para tu suerte no serás castigada!-

¿Demonios? Bueno teniendo en cuenta que las frutas del diablo son técnicamente almas de demonios no debería de sorprenderme que existan además he vistos cosas más raras que eso en el Gran Line y más ahora que estoy en el Nuevo Mundo pero aun asi tengo curiosidad de cómo se verían los demonios

-P-Por favor, Issei-san es una buena persona, el no tenia porque ser dañado de esa manera-

Vi como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en su rostro y esta vez era por miedo vi como ese desquiciado empezó a esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras su mirada se torno cada vez mas hambrienta el se acerco peligrosamente a Asia y a mi me hervía la sangre estaba a punto de salir de aquí a arrancarle el corazón hasta que escuche otra voz

-¡Oi Freed, ven para acá necesitamos que cumplas otra misión- el albino de mierda hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió con el seño fruncido…¡Si mejor lárgate hijo de puta!

Sale del armario al instante y me dirigí hacia Asia para ver si le había hecho algo pero antes de darme cuenta ella me había abrazado mientras sollozaba todo lo que hice fue devolverle el abrazo para intentar calmarla y de paso empecé a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla, no podía dejar de pensar lo hubiera pasado si ese bastardo se atrevía a tocarla...personas como el son las que deberían desaparecer de este mundo con ese bastardo aquí no puede dejar a Asia sola…parece que reunirme con Mugiwara-ya y los demás deberá de esperar un tiempo

Sob…sob

-L-Law…san…*sniff* *sniff*…estaba tan asustada- la mire detenidamente mientras seguía sollozando en mi camiseta y decidí que no importa lo que pase desde ahora voy a protegerla aun si me cuesta la vida, esta chica se ha preocupado por mí me salvo la vida y voy a devolverle el favor

Cora-san, ahora tengo un nuevo propósito y un nuevo camino a seguir solo espero que estés orgulloso, ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo i e incluso si eso significa mi muerte pues…nos esteremos viendo cuando eso pase

**Punto de vista de nadie**

Las 2 personas que ya hacían abrazadas dentro de esa habitación no eran consientes de que dentro de muy poco las cosas se iban a tornar peligrosas solo esperemos que el ex Shichibukai esté preparado para lo que se avecina porque un sacerdote loco no es el único peligro que acecha en este nuevo entorno pero un pirata siempre esta listo para el peligro, desde hoy la nueva vida de Trafalgar D. Wáter Law esta por comenzar

**FIN **

**Y bien que les pareció mi nueva historia si están pensando que Law esta OOC se equivocan porque si no han leído el manga se darán cuenta que su personalidad a dado un giro ligero es por eso que lo escribi de esa forma pero en fin también quería avisar de que mañana o este fin de semana tendre ya los demás capítulos de otras series mas pero profavor esperen hasta entonces**

**Mate ne! ^w^**


	2. Asia en peligro Law contraataca

**YO! Bien gente aquí el cap 2 y quería decirles que me mantendré neutral durante un tiempo pero aun asi espero les guste **

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Una segunda Oportunidad

Capitulo 2: Asia en peligro. Law contraataca

Desde que Law llego lo cual no serian mas que un par de horas pudo darse cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba repleto de hostiles según lo que Asia dijo este lugar estaba repleto de sacerdotes lo cuales portaban espadas de luz y armas con balas especiales para dañar a los demonios esto le preocupo ya que aun le dolían ciertas partes del cuerpo, afortunadamente Asia siempre uso su poder para curarlo aunque eso no arreglaba el agotamiento que sentía, también desde que llego ella ha tenido que ocultarlo de los demás por miedo a que estos lo encuentren y lo vean como una amenaza, ella también le dijo que había 4 angeles caidos pero eso hizo a Law confundirse un poco

-¿Datenshi…dices?- si bien Law ha visto cosas bastante raras tanto en el Gran Line como en el Nuevo Mundo esta es la primera vez que escucha algo como un angel caido

Asia asintió

-Los angeles caidos son los que antes eran la mano derecha de dios pero estos al tener pensamientos impuros y malas intenciones cayeron del cielo siendo completamente rechazados por el cielo- explico con cierta seriedad y el pirata se quedo pensando acerca de esta nuevo información

-'Estas criaturas suenan bastante problemáticas pero tarde o temprano tendré que salir de aquí, necesitare toda la información posible'- pensó pero luego escucho algo que llamo su atención

-¡Asia-san~, podrías venir aquí!- como siempre Asia metió a Law dentro del armario y cuando la puerta se abrió entro una chica rubia con coletas y una especie de traje maid negro con blanco y tenia unas grandes alas negras en la espalda pero a diferencia del desquiciado peli blanco de antes esta chica solo le susurro algo al oido que Law no pudo escuchar pero de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que no era algo bueno por la expresión que tenia Asia

-'Esto no me gusta…para nada'- pensó con genuina preocupación y luego la datenshi se fue y Law salió de inmediato del armario para ver si había algo mal pero Asia no dijo nada por un momento lo único que hizo fue darle un pequeño abrazo antes verlo al rostro durante un momento

-L-Law-san…todavía tiene algo que le duela- ella pregunto y el pirata se la quedo mirando un momento, el todavía se sentía débil pero eso solo es temporal aunque sus piernas no las sentía en buenas condiciones pero lo que le hace preocuparse es esa pregunta por y para que la hizo pero aun asi tenía que responder

-Mis piernas, aun me duelen un poco- le dijo de forma automática y ella le dijo que se acostara en la cama para que pudiera curar cualquier herida que tuviera en las piernas y luego de unos minutos Asia ya había terminado de curarlo

-C-Como se siente- dijo y el empezó a golpear el piso con la punta de sus pies para ver si había algo que le doliera luego se dirigió a ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me siento bien, gracias- cuando lo dijo ella se ruborizo un poco pero luego oculto su rostro con la capucha blanca y se dirigió a la puerta la sonrisa de Law cayó por completo cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta para salir

-A dónde vas- le dijo y no pudo esconder su preocupación si ella se iba quien sabe lo que le podría pasar y para colmo el no estará ahí si alguien le intenta hacer algo y por si fuera poco ese albino desquiciado aun estaba ahí fuera, el pirata intento agarrarla del hombro para que no fuera pero en su lugar ella se volteo para que el pudiera ver que estaba sonriendo

-Law-san tengo que salir pero no se preocupe no me pasara nada, debo decir que el tiempo que pase con usted fue bastante agradable pero tengo que ir...una cosa mas. Esta noche todos los sacerdotes y angeles caidos estarán en el sotano por un evento aproveche ese tiempo para poder salir- dijo mientras seguía sonriendo a Law se le quedo una mirada de shock y lo último que vio antes de que se fuera era su sonrisa que claramente era fingida. Algo iba a pasar hoy y tenía que ver con ella…esta chica lo salvo e incluso si no fue la mejor persona del mundo aun asi ella lo trato como un amigo y a la vez como una buena persona y él no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera sentía como si esa sonrisa que vio de ella podría ser la ultima

-'Tengo que hacer algo'-

**Esa noche**

Law empezaba a preocuparse ya casi era de noche y Asia no había llegado realmente estaba nervioso despues de lo que paso hace rato no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, porque le dijo que todos estarían abajo por un evento para que el escapara el ya había decidió que si se iba a ir la tomaría con el también incluso si no tiene hogar él le daría una vida mejor que la que está teniendo aquí pero aun asi no sabría que hacer no conoce nada sobre este lugar no ha salido de aquí desde que llego hasta que escucho voces cerca de la puerta y el se acerco un poco y cuando vio te trataban de unos sacerdote

-Oye escuchaste lo que Raynare-sama hará esta noche- dijo emocionado a su compañero

-Sí, escuche que le quitara el Sacred Gear a esa bruja para asi hacerse más poderosa, no puedo esperar- dijo también muy emocionado luego Law se alejo de la puerta para pensar en lo que esos tipos dijeron

-'Asi que ese es el evento de esta noche que dijo Asia'- pensó pero luego empezó a escuchar algunos quejidos y esos quejidos se acercaban cada ves mas a su dirección sin mucho tiempo Law fue directo al armario esperando a ver quien era y en menos de unos segundos la puerta se abrió para revelar a Asia quien tenia varias lagrimas saliendo sin parar y seguida de ella era un mujer joven bastante sexy, tenia el cabello largo negro con unos ojos morados, su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado con un curvas casi perfectas unos pechos grandes pero firmes y una delgada cadera y cintura, se veía perfecta exceptuando el hecho de que tenía un traje negro muy provocativo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y por ultimo en su espalda habían unas grandes alas negras

-'Otro caido'- pensó con ligero enojo lo bueno era que Asia estaba ilesa pero aun asi no le gustaba verla llorar en absoluto

-Asia-chan porque trataste de huir- dijo con voz monótona pero algo preocupada

Ella se puso un poco aterrada por un momento pero aun asi se seco las lagrimas y la vio con un alto grado de temor

-Raynare-sama, u-usted solo me quiere…por mi poder- dijo entre sollozos pero la angel caido solo puso una mueca de desaprobación se dirigió a ella y la abrazo para tratar de calmarla

-Yo…no deseo tu poder…nunca lo quise es solo que no tengo opción- dijo con algo de tristeza y Law se quedo viendo la escena de forma pasiva

-'Ella…está diciendo la verdad'- pensó un poco impactado, sus ojos no mentían el aprendió a deducir eso gracias a muchos de sus años de experiencia con diferentes socios, aliados y compradores el siempre podía deducir cuando alguien mentía y esta chica decía la verdad aun si podía sentir esa aura de negatividad a su alrededor, luego ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta per antes de salir la miro a ella

-Por favor…no la hagas mas difícil- con eso ella salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, Asia por su parte se quedo ahí sentada completamente callada y el pirata salió del armario para ver si estaba bien pero ella de nuevo lo volvió a abrazar esta vez con más fuerza el instintivamente le devolvió el abrazo

-Asia…ese evento para que es- pregunto seriamente lo que escucho de esos sujetos hace rato de dieron muchas cosas en que pensar y lo que paso hace rato y lo que dijo esa angel caido solo hicieron que sus perores temores se confirmaran lo que pasara esta noche tiene algo que ver con ella y por alguna razón le inquietaba que era lo que iban hacer, Law vio como ella apretó su agarre sobre su camisa, definitivamente ella estaba nerviosa podía sentir su miedo

-E-Ellos…van…- su temblaba y Law estaba cada vez más serio pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase una voz que el pirata conocía y que le hacía enojar bastante volvió a aparecer y se dirigía hacia acá

-¡Asia-chan~! ¡Estas ahí!- era la voz de ese desquiciado de Freed y aunque Law no quería debía ocultarse, se metió al armario y vio a ese bastardo patear la puerta con fuerza causando un gran estruendo y Asia se puso nerviosa y esa mirada de temor había vuelto a su rostro, Law odiaba ver cuando pone esa cara lo hacía sentir…mal. El bastardo se le acerco peligrosamente y la agarro de su brazo

-¡Es hora de tu gran debut!- dijo con emoción enfermiza y termino por llevársela fuera de la habitación aunque en el último momento ella puso resistencia y entre todo el disturbio Law que estaba totalmente cabreado pudo ver que algo se le cayó al albino demente, luego ese maldito cerró la puerta y Law salió el estaba completamente enojado tenía una fuerte vena en su frente al ver cómo le hacía eso a su amiga pero aun asi no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que pidiera salir recogió esa cosa que se le cayó a Freed que era un especie de barra de oro, el pirata la examino por un momento hasta que vio un botón cerca del mango y cuando lo apretó de un filo de la barra salió un larga luz fosforescente de color celeste que al final parecía terminar en una punta cuando la miro bien se dio cuenta de que era una espada de luz, bastante larga quizá igual que su vieja espada la cual Doflamingo había partido en pedazos lo malo es que no vino con el de ser asi pudo haberla arreglado, aun asi el apago la espada y se la engancho al pantalón luego abrió la puerta para ir directo a donde tenían a Asia

-'Si me voy a largar de aquí…te llevare conmigo, Asia'- pensó determinado y justo en el momento en que salió varios sacerdotes se le quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que uno frunció el seño ya que nadie había entrado a ese cuarto eso y el hecho de no llevaba la ropa de un sacerdote por lo tanto, era un intruso

-¡Oye bastardo que haces aquí!- dijo mientras sacaba su espada de luz la cual comparada con la que dejo caer ese albino era más pequeña

-'Ese bastardo de seguro trata de compensar algo'- pensó un poco divertido el pirata pero el decidió no responder a la pregunta en su lugar se concentro en sus enemigos los cuales solo era 10 todos tenían las mismas armas y vestían túnicas marrones pero seguían siendo humanos tal y como Asia dijo, el cirujano solo sonrió

**-Room-**

Los sacerdotes se quedaron impactados como un circunferencia de aire se formaba en la palma de su mano para que luego un gran domo de color celeste apareciera y abarcara casi todo el lugar pero no solo eso el sujeto frente a ellos saco una barra de oro de la cual salió la misma espada de luz que la suya con una diferencia y es que esa espada la conocían todos los miembros de la iglesia

-¡¿E-Es es la espada de Freed-sama, que haces con ella maldito?!- grito con furia uno de los sacerdotes pero Law solo siguió sonriendo y luego dio un tajo a la nada pero cuando lo hizo el sacerdote fue cortado por la mitad, Law volvió a acortar en varias direcciones y el sacerdote quedo hecho pedazos en el piso pero eso no termino ahí ya que todo lo que estaba dentro del domo termino siendo cortado en distintas partes el piso, las paredes y los otros sacerdotes también estaban igual y aun si estaban muertos se quedaron inconscientes pensando que lo estaban

El pirata no le importaba y hizo su camino directo al lugar donde dijeron que sería el ritual el cual era en el sótano, muy abajo

**Unos minutos despues**

Law POV

El camino se torno bastante molesto ya que aun habían varios sacerdotes en todas partes lo más seguro es que el ritual aun no estaba comenzando lo que significa que estoy a tiempo para sacarla de ahí, porque no me lo dijo porque me mintió…un momento…! Ella…ella dijo que no iba a haber nadie cuando el ritual empezara y cuando eso pase yo podría irme, ella es a quien sacrificaran…ella hizo dijo eso para que me pudiera ir, no lo creo…¡hasta cuánto pude llegar esa chica por cuidarme! No puedo dejar que eso pase no cuando puedo hacer algo no volveré a dejar que alguien vuelva a morir por mi…ya tuve suficiente con lo que le paso a Cora-san…...no mas

Apresure mi paso sin detenerme me tope con mas sacerdotes pero simplemente los corte a todos no voy a malgastar mi tiempo con ellos debo darme prisa ese lugar está lejos, solo espero no toparme con ese bastardo albino aunque tengo ganas de arrancarle el corazón no puedo desperdiciar tiempo si no llego antes de que ese ritual empiece abre perdido a la segunda persona que se preocupo por mi y que me ha salvado la vida

Segui corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que vi a unos cuantos metros frente a mi un muro de piedra pero lo me sorprendió mas fue ver a otras 3 personas más cerca de el por su ropa me di cuenta que no eran sacerdotes, uno era un rubio con una espada plateada y líneas doradas impregnadas en ella llevaba una camisa gris con líneas negras verticales y un pantalón café, el segundo era un castaño con 2 mechas recogidas en la parte posterior de su cabeza este tenía una chaqueta negra con líneas plateadas en ella y unos pantalones igualmente negros la ultima persona era una chica pequeña de cabello plateado tenía una camisa gris con rayas blancas y una falda roja con una línea blanca al borde y en su cintura tenia atada otra prenda que no pude identificar, quienes son, se nota que no son sacerdotes

Tengo que ser precavido aun no sé si son enemigos pero si Asia esta tras ese muro entonces tendré que arriesgarme, empecé a caminar hacia ellos lentamente pero mientras me acercaba me di cuenta que el chico castaño tenía algo en su brazo, parecía un guante rojo sin dedos y por encima de la mano había una gema verde, preferí preguntar despues y me segui acercando hasta que uno de ellos pudo escuchar mis pasos, el chico rubio se volteo con brusquedad mientras apuntaba su espada hacia mí y luego los otros 2 también, me detuve en seco

-Quien eres tu- me pregunto el chico castaño quien tenía el seño fruncido y me apuntaba con su guante ¿Esa cosa es una especie de arma?

-Yo iba preguntar lo mismo- respondí en voz monótona lo más seguro es que del otro lado haya más enemigos incluyendo a esos otros datenshi necesitare a alguien que se encargue de ellos mientras la saco de aquí y ellos me podrían servir

-Vinimos a rescatar a una amiga- dijo el rubio sin dejar me apuntarme con su espada, asi que ellos también vinieron por Asia, pero aun asi no puedo garantizar que sea para algo bueno

-Que coincidencia…yo vine a hacer lo mismo- trate de sonar un poco afable para que no me vieran como enemigo incluso si nuestro objetivo es el mismo no puedo estar seguro de cuál sea el propósito

El chico castaño seguía frunciendo el seño en mí sin dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa

-Que es lo quieres con Asia ¡Responde!- este chico parece tener también algo con ella pero aun asi ya dije que me la llevaría conmigo si iba a largarme de este vertedero y quizá a "ella" también pero aun asi no puedo estar seguro

-Solo le devuelvo un favor- dije sin más y me dirigí directo al muro de piedra sin importar que dijeran saque la espada de luz y en ese momento el chico rubio puso su espada cerca de mi cuello

-¡Acaso eres un sacerdote!- lo que hizo me fastidio pero lo que me hizo enojar fue que me llamara esa basura

-No me compares con esa mierda, ahora déjame, trato de trabajar- dije molesto mientras extendía mi mano

**-Room-**

El domo estaba puesto sobre todo el lugar, necesitare espacio aunque cuando este pareció los otros 3 se quedaron estupefactos aun asi no les preste atención luego di un tajo a la nada con mi espada de luz y el muro de piedra fue cortado a la perfección y los 3 vieron en shock yo por mi parte vi que no era suficiente y empecé a cortar mas hasta que quedo hecho pedazos en el piso, segui caminando pero parece que esos 3 no se movieron en absoluto

-Que esperan…...no dijeron que vinieron por alguien- les dije para que reaccionaran de una vez necesitare distracción para cuando llegue el momento, ellos salieron del shock y empezaron a seguirme mientras corríamos vimos que al frente había una enorme puerta de piedra con una luz segadora pero aun asi segui corriendo hasta que llegamos a una recamara enorme pero mis vista se quedo pegada al frente, este lugar estaba lleno de sacerdotes pero en frente había un gran altar y en la cima estaba Asia completamente encadenada y a su lado estaba esa angel caido ella tenía una mirada que decía claramente su arrepentimiento pero aun asi no voy a dejar que esto pase

-¡Asia!- escuche al castaño gritar pero a mí no me importo lo que tiene con ella debo sacarla de aquí ahora…

-¡Malditos demonios…ahora verán!- cuando escuche a ese sacerdote hablar me quede confundido por un momento ¿demonios? ¿Ellos? Dirigí mi mirada a esos 3 y los examine un poco…no parecen demonios en absoluto, dejando eso de lado ahora tengo a alguien a quien salvar

**-Room-**

Todos los presentes excepto yo y Asia que no parecía estar del todo consciente, estaba confundidos cuando mi enorme domo apareció

-Bienvenidos a mi sala de operaciones- dije con una gran sonrisa

Corrí hacia ellos con la espada de luz en mano y cuando estuve casi cerca di un tajo a la nada pero el resultado fue el mismo todo lo que estaba dentro de mi sala quedo completamente cortado empecé a dar varios tajos a distintos lugares hasta que casi todo los sacerdotes fueron cortados vi el altar y di un gran salto y me puse cerca de Asia que estaba encadenada mire abajo solo para ver que estaba empezando a venir mas pero esos 3 salieron de su shock inicial y empezaron luchar contra ellos, yo por mi parte solo me limite a ver a la angel caido la cual me miraba con sorpresa y cierta cantidad de miedo

-¡¿Q-Quien eres tú?!- dijo todavía en shock…respuesta fácil

-Shi no Gekai, Trafalgar Law-

(Shi no Gekai= Cirujano de la muerte)

-L-Law…san-

Escuche la débil voz de Asia que aun estaba encadenada, esto acaba aquí…saque la espada y corte por completo las cadenas sin dañarla a ella vi como la angel caido tenia el seño fruncido pero aun asi pude ver desde el fondo estaba aliviada, que tiene esta tipa acaso es bipolar, no importa ya tengo lo que quería. Asia estaba débil muy débil no se que le pudieron haber hecho pero al menos estaba viva

-No te dejare ir- ella estaba enojada pero realmente sabía que no quería hacer esto por lo menos debe intentar ser un poco más sincera consigo misma

-Deja de mentir, se que no quieres hacer eso- le dije no tengo que mirarla a los ojos para saberlo despues de que la abrazara hace rato me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones es por eso que no le saque el corazón cuando la vi aquí, solo espero que se dé cuenta que le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad ella tenían un cara de sorpresa pero aun asi vi que intentaba poner un poco de seriedad

-Yo solo sigo ordenes, debo hacerlo- estaba determinada, ella estaba cometiendo casi los mismos errores que yo, suspire

-Una vez segui las ordenes de un hombre y a causa de ello lo perdí todo- la imagen de Doflamingo llenaron mi cabeza pero sé que ese bastardo obtuvo lo que merecía incluso si no fue por mi mano se que ya está hecho

-No tienes que hacer lo que los demás digan sabiendo que está mal, solo haz lo que tu creas que debas hacer-

Ella se me quedo mirando por un momento pero luego escuche un gemido y vi que Asia estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad tengo que sacarla de aquí antes de que esto empeore, vi que un sacerdote estaba cerca de la puerta que lleva a la superficie, extendí mi mano mientras apuntaba mis 2 dedos hacia luego la gire

**-Shambless-**

Cambie de lugares con ese sacerdote para sorpresa de la angel caido llevaba a Asia en forma nupcial y salí de ahí lo más rapido que podía sin importar las cosas que escuchaba de esos 3 o de los sacerdotes en este momento solo me preocupaba una cosa y es salvarla a ella, podía sentir como su pulso se debilitaba…¡Mierda! ¡Solo un poco más! Pude divisar a lo lejos la salida empecé a correr más rapido lo mas que pude hasta que al fin pude llegar aquí todo estaba destrozado necesito poner a Asia en un lugar para poder examinarla, empecé a ver hasta que vi una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco, perfecto

Puse a Asia en mesa cuidadosamente

**-Room-**

No estoy seguro de si con esta espada de luz vaya a funcionar pero si no hago un escaneo no podre saber qué es lo que le pasa, será mejor arriesgarme saque la espada de luz le di la vuelta para que la punta vaya hacia abajo y la imbuí con mi poder mientras empezó a brillar de color verde de un lado

(Escuchar= Three Days Grace – Gone Forever. Lo recomiendo)

**-Scan- **(Scan= escaneo o tomografia)

Me quede en shock todo su pulso y signos vitales estaban descendiendo de forma critica pero no había herida, enfermedad o signos de envenenamiento…nada esto no es posible entonces como es que esto está pasando…¡¿Cómo?! Su pulso empezó a descender cada vez más ¡No! ¡No voy a perderte! ¡¿Qué clase de doctor seria si no pudiera ayudarte?! ¡Tengo que encontrar una manera!

-¡Vamos tiene que haber una manera! ¡Tiene que haber!- estaba cada vez más desesperado…de nuevo…de nuevo alguien se sacrifica por mi…¡¿Por qué?! ¡Como alguien podría querer dar su vida por un ser como yo!

-_Law-san_…-

Su voz la escuche alce la cabeza para ver que ella estaba llorando, odio cuando hace eso, hace que mi corazón duela…no voy a dejarla ir no cuando puedo hacer algo

-Asia, voy a curarte, y cuando lo haga los 2 no largaremos aquí, si- trate de animarla y a la vez convencerme de aun podría salvarla, tengo que hacerlo

-Law-san…¿estas llorando…por mi?- ella toco el lado derecho de mi rostro solo para darme cuenta de que realmente lo hacia, esta era la segunda vez pero ahora era por perder a alguien la única persona por la que llore fue Cora-san porque él murió protegiéndome y por haberme salvado, y es por eso que lloro por ella porque hizo lo mismo por mí, ella sabía que esto pasaría y es por eso es que quiso que me fuera para que no la viera morir ¡No me jodas! ¡No voy a dejarla morir!

-¡Asia yo soy médico no voy a dejarte ir sabiendo que puedo hacer algo! ¡No voy a dejarte morí!-

Intente volver a usar mi Scan pero antes de levantarme ella puso otra vez su mano en mi mejilla mientras ponía una cálida sonrisa y las lagrimas seguían cayendo sentía como si mi corazón fuera estrujado incluso con más fuerza que la que uso Vergo, no…no…¡NO! ¡No voy a dejarla ir asi!

-Law-san, viniste a salvarme aun cuando podías haberte ido ¿Por qué?- no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta pero la respuesta es fácil

-¡Para salvarte! ¡Crees que te dejaría atrás tu eres…tu eres mi Nakama!- Mugiwara-ya me enseño eso durante todo lo que paso en Dressrosa, pude entenderlo al fin, Asia es mi Nakama y no voy a perderla

-Siempre pensé que estaría sola pero gracias a Issei-san y Law-san me di cuenta de que nadie nace sola en este mundo…Tehe me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera conocido antes- cada vez sentía su pulso más débil…ya…ya no hay tiempo…guh…guh…¡Mierda! ¡Porque! ¡Porque tuviste que hacer esto! ¡Baka!

-Asia…por favor no me hagas esto…ya he visto a una persona muy preciada para mi morir…no quiero que pase de nuevo…por favor- las lagrimas seguían saliendo pero ella simplemente me sonrío mientras su fuerza empezó a decaer

-Estas llorando por mi…ya…no necesito… mas-

Su mano cayo completamente tiesa mientras que en su rostro seguía plasma un sonrisa de felicidad, mi rostro estaba ennegrecido lo único que veía era el brillo de mis lagrimas mientras veía el cuerpo de la segunda persona que se ha preocupado por mí, la segunda persona que muerto con una sonrisa para mi…¿Por qué…por que…tuvo que pasar esto?

-Ella aun puede ser salvada- dirigí mirada directo hacia el dueño de esa voz solo para ver que se trataba de la angel caido que al parecer se quedo viendo la escena yo tenia mi seño fruncido

-Que quieres decir- ella simplemente me mostro sus manos y vi que en sus dedos habían unos anillos de plata con unas gemas verdes, porque me muestra eso

-Y eso en me ayuda- ella se me acerco

-Ella era usuaria de este Sacred Gear, el Twilight Healing si a un usuario se le llega a quitar su poder este terminara muriendo sin remisión, eso es lo que me ordenaron hacer- que esa cosa que dijo bueno no importa lo averiguare despues, pero eso significa que ella…o no

-Entonces que sugieres que haga- es imposible que pueda ayudarla técnicamente ella ha muerto no puedes traer a alguien a la vida, además la única fruta con ese poder ya la había comido el esqueleto de Mugiwara-ya, como es que esta tipa cree que pueda servir

-Lo única forma de poder devolvérselo es que me mates de lo contrario no podras tener el Sacred Gear ya que esta unido a mi cuerpo- asi que está unido a su cuerpo, eh

-Eso no será necesario-

Ella se vio confundida por un momento

**-Room-**

Le apunte con mis dedos y luego los gire

**-Shambless-**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellos anillos aparecieron la palma de mi mano y ella miro en shock absoluto pero simplemente la ignore fui con Asia y puse los anillos en sus dedos, esperando a que algo pase pero no hubo cambio o efecto alguno y enseguida me dirigí hacia la angel caido con el seño fruncido

-¡Dijiste que funcionaria! ¡Entonces porque no pasa nada!- estaba segado por la ira y la rabia me consumia e inconscientemente imbuí mis brazos en Haki pero antes de hacer algo escuche una voz femenina justo a mi lado

-Es suficiente- cuando me ladee mi cabeza vi a una chica joven con una larga cabellera pelirroja y llevaba el mismo uniforme que aquella chica de pelo plateado de antes despues de eso vi como iban llegando los demás y casi todas las miradas estaban plasmadas en mi pero luego sentí algo en mi espalda y es que esa angel caido se puso tras de mí como si fuera un escudo, que fastidio, luego ese chico de pelo castaño vio el cuerpo de Asia y se quedo en shock y pude ver como se le formaban las lagrimas

-Asia…no puede ser- dijo mientras se arrodillaba

La pelirroja se quedo mirando a ese mocoso un tiempo y luego se dirigió mi

-Quien eres, acaso eres un sacerdote-

Tch! De nuevo con eso

-Yo no estoy de parte de ellos y solo te diré quien soy si tu me dices quien eres- dijo molesto ella solo resoplo

-Yo soy Rias Gremory, Heredera del Clan Gremory, un placer- dijo mientras se presentaba y sentí como algo empezó a temblar en mi hombro voltee solo para ver a ese angel caido mostrar un cara que decía claramente que estaba asustada

-Oi, que te pasa- le pregunte ya que realmente me estaba empezando a molestar que haga eso

-Ella es la Heredera del clan Gremory, la familia de uno de los Maou, que gobierna el inframundo- dijo cada vez mas asustada, ósea que esta chica es la hermana de Satanás, interesante me pregunto porque habrán tantos "demonios" aquí, bueno no importa técnicamente estoy en el Nuevo Mundo quizá no deba de sorprenderme tanto

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo con algo de molestia pero aun asi yo solo resople

-Shi no Gekai, Trafalgar Law- me presente

Ella se me quedo mirando por un momento

-Bien es un placer conocerlo pero me gustaría saber porque ayudo al rescate de Asia Argento- fruncí el seño por un momento

-Solo devolvía un favor, es todo-

Tuvimos un ligero duelo de miradas por un momento, esta chica no parece de las que se rinden solo a la primera también parece un hueso duro de roer podía sentir esa poderosa energía, si esta chica quisiera podría darle buena pelea a un Rey Marino pero aun asi nuestro concurso fue interrumpido cuando el chico castaño se le acerco

-Bucho, lo siento al final no pudimos hacerlo- dijo mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo, lo sé incluso yo hice lo que pude por ayudarla, mi vista decayó por un momento

-No te preocupes Issei. Ves esto- dijo mientras saco una clase de pieza de color rojo de su bolsillo, para que quiera una pieza de ajedrez

-Un obispo…eso significa ¡¿Bucho lo dice enserio?!- ella asintió él se puso emocionado porque será, en que ayuda que ella tenga una pieza de ajedrez

De prono el chico castaño tomo el cuerpo de Asia y la verdad de hizo enojar mucho, se nota que no tiene respeto por los muertos luego la puso en el piso y Rias-ya pudo la pieza en pecho pero lo siguiente me dejo casi con la boca abierta del piso aparecieron unas runas roja mientras ella decía una especie de cantico y luego una luz segadora de color rojo lleno la habitación y pude sentir el agarre de la datenshi en mi hombro hacer mas fuerte y cuando el flash de luz se detuvo me quede mirando un atónito solo por si acaso use mi Scan y lo que vi me dejo en shock los signos vitales de Asia estaban volviendo a una velocidad alarmante, incluso si es imposible no pude evitar sentirme feliz antes de darme cuenta vi como ella abría sus ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- su voz pensé que nunca la volveria a oír de nuevo, pero como, como lo hizo

Cuando ella se levanto el chico castaño la abrazo debo decir que me molesto un poco pero aun asi me siento feliz de que haya vuelto pero aun asi lo que hizo Rias-ya, que habrá sido debo preguntarle

-Oi, Rias-ya como fue que pudiste traerla devuelta- ella me vio con un poco de irritación seguro por como la llame pero eso no me importa

-Solo la reencarne como un demonio, es todo- dijo casi indiferente pero aun asi eso me sorprendió eso significa que Asia ahora es un demonio…Tch, aun si no me agrada la idea por lo menos ella sigue viva pero sigo sin pensar en todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora todo a sido muy raro incluso si esto es el Nuevo Mundo…a menos que…¡¿?! Por supuesto, esa es la única explicación Asia me dijo que ya había aparecido en su cuarto entonces lo que significa que me teletransportaron aquí pero en donde estaría exactamente, tendré que averiguarlo luego pero antes de darme cuenta Asia se dirigía hacia mi y me termino por abrazar también sentí que el agarre de la Datenshi se aflojo

-¡Law-san!- tengo que admitirlo me siento feliz de que haya vuelto

-Law, podría hacer el favor de apartarse de ese datenshi- cuando dijo eso ella se aferro a mi hombro, suspire

-No es necesario que la mates, yo me ocupare de ella- si bien ella fue quien causo la muerte de Asia también se arrepintió y me entrego esa cosa para salvarla lo que significa que ella acepto la oportunidad que le di

-_Me debes una- _le susurre y vi que ella se sonrojo por un momento

-Como puedes probar que ella no es más una amenaza- dijo con seriedad y me puse a pensar un momento hasta que me vino una idea

**-Room-**

El domo de color celeste cubrió toda la habitación, le hice señas a Asia de que se apartara y también me aparte de la Datenshi y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo

_-Lo siento por esto-_

**-Mess-**

En una fracción de segundo había extraído a la perfección el corazón de la datenshi esta estaba en shock pero aun asi parece que no se desmayo eso es bueno porque tendrá mucho que explicar luego me dirigi hacia Rias-ya con el cubo de cristal en mi mano, lo puse frente a ella para que pudiera verlo pero solo lo reconoció cuando escucho su sonido

Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump...

-Ella no sera una amenaza si no quiere que rompa esto- ella se quedo en shock durante un momento pero aun asi pareció recuperar la compostura

-B-Bien pero como hiciste eso- ella estaba algo sorprendida y hasta perturbada diría yo pero en fin viendo como es la forma en que funciona esta mundo se me ocurrió algo

-Cuando mi "Sala" esta activa todo y todos los que están dentro de ella se vuelven mis "Pacientes" esa es mi magia- tome prestado eso de ti espero que no te importe Cora-san. Luego me fui directo a la puerta pero antes de irme voltee mi cabeza para verla

-Por cierto dijiste que me debías un favor verdad, yo no tengo en donde vivir asi que me gustaría una casa en donde descansar- dijo y luego le hice señas a la datenshi de que me siguiera no sin antes de que Rias-ya me diera un papel con una dirección aunque su cara solo decía que estaba molesta, hump. Estos niños

**Un viaje mas tarde**

Fui a la dirección que ella me dijo y cuando vi la casa pues no estaba tan mal era de 2 pisos y se veía en perfectas condiciones pero luego del piso apareció un circulo de color rojo y de ahí salió Rias-ya con otra chica que era casi tan dotada como ella, tenia el pelo negro largo y recogido con un cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de color morado igual a los de la datenshi, pero cuando ella me vio se sonrojo un poco y sus ojos tenían cierta cantidad de lujuria me pregunte porque pero entonces me di cuenta de que lo único que tenia puesto era esta chaqueta negra larga y por dejabajo nada junto con mis vaqueros azules con lunares negros ¿es en serio? Bueno tampoco puedo decir que lo primero en lo que me fije cuando la vi fue su cabello, como dije ella es bien dotada como Rias-ya

-Esta es tu casa, por lo tanto estamos a mano- dijo de brazos cruzados y la verdad ella es bastante fácil de molestar especialmente porque intentaba esconder su rubor pero en fin lo único que hice fue asentir pero antes

-Una última cosa, ese uniforme es de una academia no es asi…me podrías conseguir un puesto, voy a necesitar dinero si quiero permanecer aquí un tiempo- con eso me fui a mi casa mientras la datenshi me segui y ignore por completo lo que ella estaba renegando cuando entramos solo cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la datenshi

-Porque me ayudaste- ella dijo confundida yo solo le di una mirada indiferente

-Te di una segunda oportunidad y la aprovechaste además, me di cuenta de que realmente no eres lo que yo creía esto…ah por cierto. Ten- le arroje el cubo de cristal que tenía su corazón y esta no perdió tiempo mientras lo volvía a poner en su pecho luego me le acerque y ella se puso un poco nerviosa de nuevo

-Yo te dije mi nombre hace rato ahora el tuyo- le dije pero ella se quedo mirando a mi abdomen para irritación mía, ya veo porque cayo del cielo

-Oi, mis ojos están acá- le dije un poco molesto ella se sonrojo un poco y luego me vio a la cara

-E-Eh, lo siento me llamo Raynare, un placer- bien con eso es todo, estoy cansado y tengo muchas cosas en que pensar aunque creo que primero iré al baño

-Iré a darme un ducha si quieres puedes revisar el resto de la casa- sin más me fui a buscar el baño el cual al parecer estaba en el segundo piso para luego irme a dormir

**Al dia siguiente**

Me levante bien aunque tuve un poco de mal sueño pero en fin cuando trate de levantarme me di cuenta que había un bulto al lado de mi cama y cuando levante la sabana ahí vi el cuerpo desnudo de Raynare aferrando con fuerza al mío si no fuera porque he visto a Nami-ya y a Nico-ya antes hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal pero en fin trate de levantarme pero cuando lo hice ella se puso encima de mí y su pecho empezó a presionar el mío luego la escuche decir algo que me dejo algo inquieto

-Hmmm gmmm, gujejeje siiiii Law-kun no te detengas- dijo mientras empezaba a babear yo simplemente suspire

-'Este será un largo dia'-

**FIN**

**Uf vaya cap 2 al fin que les pareció solo para aclarar dudas Law tendrá un harem solo por si acaso aun no lo decido pero si lo tendrá ahora a esperar, la siguiente historia que actualizare será Muerte y Guerra y solo les dijo que ya estoy trabajan en el paradero de Muerte y lo que estuvo haciendo cuando se fue solo esperen pero en fin espero que lo haya disfrutado…Comente y revise**

**Mata ne! ^w^/**


	3. Solo un dia normal para un Pirata

**Heeeeeyyy! Hola people como andan aquí les vengo a entregar el tercer cap de esta saga mia que al parecer les encanto al ver que Law era el que la protagoniza ya que el no sale en muchos fic que digamos y la mayoria son yaoi…T_T pobre, debe de ser duro para el pobre pirata…es por eso que SHO! Decidi hacer este fic además la habilidad de Law cabe recalcar es capaz de afectar a cualquier ser vivo sin importar el nivel de poder que tangan, siempre y cuando tengan órganos importante…Law tendrá una abrumadora ventaja cuando se encuentren en su "Sala de operaciones"**

**Pero en fin sin mas que decir**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Una segunda Oportunidad

Capitulo 3: Solo un dia normal para un Pirata

Law POV

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

Suspire. Juro que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber salvado a esta tipa, desde que tengo esta casa y desde que ella vive aquí solo he pasado estrés aunque hace una comida deliciosa no puede dejarme ni cinco minutos solo, cuando voy a bañarme ella se mete conmigo, cuando voy a dormir la encuentro desnuda en la cama al dia siguiente mejor dicho cada vez que me duermo la encuentro aferrada a mi cuerpo, no puedo tener un solo momento de privacidad o soledad y para colmo ahora me regaña por casi cualquier cosa que haga y si se preguntan porque ahora está enojada

-¡Ya te dije hasta que Rias-ya me consiga ese puesto no tengo nada y necesitaba algo para poder hacer las compras!- debo admitir que este mundo tiene cosas bastante modernas si Vegapunk viera la tecnología que tiene podría crear una nueva generación de Pacifistas y armas bastante poderosas pero volviendo al tema

-¡Pero eso significa que terminaras robando mas 800.000 Yenes!-

Yo solo me encogí de hombros

-Que puedo decir, soy un pirata eso es lo que hacemos- le respondí indiferente además fue bastante fácil hacerlo

-¡Pero…pero! ¡¿Cómo?!- ella seguía histérica pero yo solo suspire

-Solo use mi habilidad en la parte trasera de un banco y cambie las bolsa de dinero por bolsas de basura, me atrevería a decir que fue el crimen perfecto, incluso inhabilite las cámaras de seguridad. Fue fácil- me pregunto si eso saldrá en las noticias a lo mejor me consigo una recompensa aquí también si es asi sería el primer pirata en tener una recompensa en otro mundo. Jejeje trágate eso Kid

**Mientras en el universo de One Piece**

El capitán Eustasse Kid quien estaba en una fiesta termino por escupir su bebida en uno de sus compañeros mientras un frio escalofrío de paso por la columna

-¡Sencho! ¡Pero qué mierda!-

El pirata estaba a punto de soltar mas blasfemias pero se detuvo en seco al ver el aura tan deprimente que lo rodeaba

-Eh…e-etto. Sencho, se encuentra bien-

El tenía un par de gotas de sudor en su cabeza

-Ciento…que hirieron mi orgullo- dijo mientras el aura deprimente lo cubría cada vez más

Todos los presentes tenían unas cuantas gotas de sudor por ello

**De vuelta a DxD**

No sé porque pero tengo ganas de reírme de cierto peli rosado con poderes magnéticos, cambiando de tema, Raynare seguía eufórica por lo que había hecho pero aun asi no le preste atención, preferí concentrarme más en lo que deba de hacer de aquí en adelante, ya que hasta que encuentre una manera de volver estare aquí estancado y aunque este lugar sea pacifico y un poco entretenido, no puedo darme el lujo de disfrutar esto sabiendo que mis nakamas están en proble…! A-Acabo de decir…no no no no, quizá solo me haya mordido la lengua, no hay manera de que haya llamado a Muguiwara-ya mi nakama…¡!...no lo puedo creer, lo dije…suspire mentalmente. Pensándolo de buena manera creo que debería de tomarme mi tiempo en este mundo, pero antes…necesito algo de ropa la que tengo esta casi destrozada y aun tiene algunas manchas de sangre. Con ese pensamiento en mente me fui directo a la puerta…no sin antes recibir el sermón de mi "Angel de la guarda"

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas…Law-kun?!-

De nuevo con eso, esta chica cada vez más me recuerda a Nami-ya…al menos no tiene un fuerte fetiche por robar y conseguir tratos para ganar mucho dinero, me estremecí en la sola idea, pero en fin, la datenshi solo me seguía frunciendo el seño mientras se cruzaba de brazos levantando esos imponentes y enormes pechos…dejare ese último pensamiento como un enigma

BOING~

-¿Y bien?-

-Y bien…¿Qué?

-¡¿A dónde es que vas?!

-Tch! Solo saldré a conseguir algo de ropa…esta que tengo ya está demasiado deshecha, necesito algo nuevo-

Ella solo seguía renegando mientras inflaba los cachetes… ¿Acaso es una niña?...una vez mas solo suspire, quizá solo esta asi porque ya no podrá ver mi abdomen… ¿Y eso de donde me salió? Hay algo en este mundo que me hace hacer y decir cosas que usualmente no digo…que raro, suspire de nuevo y simplemente fui directo a la puerta sin importarme lo que ella tenga que decir ya que de todas maneras no le haría caso

**Un rato más tarde, centro de la ciudad**

Fui caminando tranquilamente por la calle mirando de reojo algunas cosas que me llamaron un poco la atención, como por ejemplo esos transportes que usaban, si bien he visto los vehículos que tiene ese cyborg pervertido en las cámaras secretas del barco de Muguiwara-ya, debo admitir que estos transportes también se veían interesante, más rápidos y versátiles, para mi mala suerte no pude seguir observando ya que de alguna manera y no sé en qué momento me convertí en el centro de atención, parecía que todas las miradas de la gente estaban sobre mi…pero en especial de las mujeres…meh simplemente lo ignorare debo de ir a comprar mi ropa nueva ya que lo más seguro es que la razón por la que me miran es porque ando con esta ropa que las provoca tanto…la verdad no tengo idea de porque sigo hablando de eso…en fin

Mientras caminaba pude ver que por fin había una tienda de ropa del otro lado de la calle, simplemente cruce sin darme cuenta de que un auto iba directo hacia mí, ni siquiera me inmute en lo mas mínimo

**-Room-**

El domo apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había intercambiado lugar con un gato que estaba del otro lado de acera…el pobre se salvo de ser atropellado, me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo del conductor quien se estrello contra un árbol, no le preste demasiada importancia y decidí seguir con mi camino mientras el domo celeste desapareció y segui mi camino hacia la tienda sin ningún problema aun cuando toda la gente me quedo mirando por completo yo simplemente los ignore sin importarme una mierda

**Mientras en el aire…eh? El aire?**

Raynare quien obviamente estaba preocupada por Law ya que simplemente este era un nuevo mundo para él y no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero cuando lo vio hacer todo con tanta normalidad como si le importar un comino tenía un par de gotas de sudor en la nuca, ella ya no contaba con su disfraz por el momento asi que tuvo que seguirlo desde arriba, ella veía como el entro en una tienda de ropa la verdad tuvo que maldecir ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada

-Oye mami que eso de allá arriba- un niño en la acera le había jalado la manga de la camisa a su madre quien estaba sacando dinero del cajero y cuando esta se dio la vuelta y vio lo que su hijo señalaba casi se le cayó el dinero al ver a una chica parada en un tejado usando una ropa demasiado atrevida, ella le tapo los ojos a su pequeño y se fue caminando no sin antes decir

-¡No es nada hijo solo una loca exhibicionista que no sabe nada sobre el pudor!-

Raynare tenía una gota de sudor y un aura deprimente la empezó a rodear al haber escuchado eso, ya que este atuendo es propio de su persona…quiera o no, ella solo se maldijo a sí misma y a cierto cirujano loco que había salido sin siquiera escucharla o tener un poco de consideración sabiendo que ella no podría estar ahí para evitar que el cometa una estupidez…y sorpresa…termino cometiendo un accidente de tránsito solo por no saber para que funcionan los malditos semáforos, Law no lo sabía pero cuando salga de comprar ropa tendrá una seria y furtiva charla con una Datenshi molesta que podría rivalizar con el fiero temperamento de Nami

**Mientras con el cirujano (Law POV)**

Mientras caminaba hacia la chica de la caja me paso un frio escalofrió por la espalda, lo cual me extrañaba pues solo sentía algo como esto al ver a Nami-ya romper a golpes a los amigos de Muguiwara-ya…no sé porque es que siento eso ahora pero, será mejor dejarlo, por ahora necesito mi ropa nueva. No en balde una vez más me volví el centro de atención y otra vez todas las jóvenes de la tienda tenían su mirada sobre mí yo simplemente las ignore ya que ellas estaban viendo directamente hacia abdomen…de nuevo al igual que esa Datenshi pervertida…simplemente fui directo con la chica de la caja que estaba ruborizada

-Oi, tu eres la encarga ¿cierto?- como siempre la sutileza y asertividad en mi voz era siempre presente lo cual la hizo sobresaltar un poco pero igual trato de poner la cara más sería posible…creo

-¡S-Si! E-En que puedo ayudarlo…Kokyaku-san- me quede mirando un rato a ver que podría usar y la verdad…no había casi nada de mi gusto para ser sincero me gustaría encontrar algo que este hecho a mi manera ya que toda mi ropa la hice yo, pero ya que eso no era posible simplemente me fije en lo que más me podría llamar la atención y la verdad no mucho lo hacía, la chica de la caja se me quedo viendo un buen rato ya que parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa al ver que yo simplemente me quede mirando y divagando por ahí, simplemente no le tomo mucha importancia y decidí seguir buscando algo que me pueda ir bien conmigo, todo andaba tranquilo hasta que escuche la interesante conversación que unas colegialas estaban teniendo

-Oye…ya viste a ese chico- esta le susurro a su amiga mientras me señalaba con su dedo…que mala educación

-Si, quien crees que sea no lo había visto antes en la ciudad- respondió esta

-Sera extranjero- otra también se había unido a la conversación

-Alguna ya se dio cuenta de lo que trae puesto…- ella tenía lentes y estaba sonrojada mientras estaba en un dilema de si taparse los ojos o tomarme fotos para "usarlas" despues…ni puta idea de porque ese pensamiento ¡Ya deja hacerme esto! ¡Mundo pervertido! ¡Me haces tener pensamientos indecentes!

-Si~…ese suculento abdomen y con esos tatuajes…quisiera llevármelo a mí departamento- esta se lamio los lamios como si estuviera en celo…un ligero rubor paso por mi mejilla al escuchar eso

-¡Iiiiaaa~! ¡Qué Ecchi~!- su amiga se había sonrojado al haber escuchado el indecente comentario de su amiga, yo solo suspire y preferí solo ignorarlas ya que al fin había encontrado algo mas o menos acorde a mi persona

Era un pantalón jean de color azul marino a los cuales fácilmente les podría poner los lunares negros una sudadera con capucha de color negro azabache y finalmente unos zapatos converse de tira plegable sin cordones de color negro y blanco con esto podría rehacerme mi antigua ropa aunque quizá un poco mas cómoda, fui directo hacia la caja para que la chica pusiera todo en una bolsa y empezó a sacar la cuenta

-Etto…veamos serán unos 15000 yenes por todo Kokyaku-san- yo le di el dinero y simplemente tome la bolsa y me fui ya que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir escuchando lo que esas colegialas calenturientas estaban diciendo

**Fuera de la tienda**

Cuando salí hice mi camino tranquilo hacia mi casa pero ni bien doy un paso fuera de la acera una mancha borrosa de color negro me agarra de la chaqueta y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy suspendido a unos 200 metros en el aire… ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

Lo siguiente que veo son unas plumas de color negro caer frente a mí y cuando levanto la mirada lo primero que veo son esos malditos tanques de leche moverse de un lado a otro casi cerca de mi cara! … ¡TE MALDIGO MUNDO PERVERTIDOOO~! Lo siguiente que supe fue ver a Raynare llevarme a peso muerto hacia mi casa y por la expresión que tenía se podrías decir que estaba sufriendo al tener que llevarme yo tenía la cara blanqueada al ver lo mucho que estamos sobre el suelo aun con mi habilidad estar en esta situación no deja de ser de vértigo

-¡Que mierda crees que haces!- le grite completamente alterado y ella solo me vio con la misma expresión que Nami-ya veía a esos idiotas cada vez que hacían estupideces

-¡Uruse! ¡Baka Gekai! ¡Cómo pudiste haberte ido asi sin mas no te diste cuenta de los problemas que causaste!-

-¡De que mierda hablas todo lo que hice fue hacer unas compras! ¡Kuso Datenshi!- ella seguía viéndome con unas cuantas marcas en la cabeza

-¡URUSAI! ¡Causaste un accidente de tráfico y para colmo yo tenía que venir y evitar que cometas estupideces arriesgando a que esos humanos me vieran! Además…me sentía un poquito sola en la casa- esa parte la susurro haciendo un pico de pato pero lo escuche de todas maneras y la verdad esta vez me enoje de verdad ella solo vino aquí "sin" ninguna necesidad o razón sabiendo que está arriesgando más de lo que ella piensa y todo para que para venir a verme! ¡Que mierda tiene ella en la cabeza!

-¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez que no vez a qué altura estamos! ¡Además yo puedo ir a casa solo! ¡Watashi wa kodomo janai!- trate de zafarme de su agarre pero sorprendentemente ella tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta pero entonces trate de balancearme para hacerla perder el balance pero ella era demasiado buena planeando en el aire…de no ser por la situación en la que estaba hubiera dado un cumplido

-¡Claro que no, BAKA! ¡Si te dejo ir por tu cuenta solo causaras más desastres! ¡Si te dejo vas a empezar a hacer tonterías y acosar a otras chicas!- casi se me cae la boca por completo

-¡PERO QUE CLASE DE RAZONEMIENTO DE MIERDA ES ESE! ¡¿ACASO ERES UNA ESPECIE DE COLEGIALA EN CELO O ALGO?!-

Ella se sonrojo pero luego para mala suerte MIA ella no se dio cuenta de que más adelante había una antena y lo que vino despues ya fue muy obvio…ella se golpe en la cabeza y quedo con un gran chichón y también la noqueo dejándola caer a hacia el suelo desde al menos unos 300 metros…suspire de no ser por mis poderes estaría gritando como ella justo ahora…ah! Parece que se despertó, eso fue rapido el hecho es que ella parcia estar tan asustada que olvido el hecho de que tenia alas…volví a suspirar. La agarre de la cintura y ella solo un ligero "eep" se sonrojo por completo y luego la agarre al estilo de novia mientras empezamos ver cada vez más cerca el suelo, Raynare seguía sin dejar de gritar mientras lagrimas salian a chorros

(Al estilo One Piece obviamente, tal como hace Nami, esto es solo para que se hagan una idea de que las expresiones aquí son tal como lo son en One Piece…solo en cosa de que no lo haya dicho ya)

Tenía una gota de sudor al ver como ese raro mensaje paso de la nada en una esquina…decidí pasarlo de lado y centrarme en lo que está por pasar la Datenshi seguía aferrada a mí con fuerza sin dejar de llorar

-¡IIIIIAAAAAA! ¡AUN NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡Y PEOR SIENDO VIRGEN!- me dio un ligero derrame nasal al haber escuchado ese dato, supongo que cuando eres presa de miedo y el pánico dices cualquier cosa sin pensar…en especial cuando estas con un amigo cercano…eso es algo incomodo, como sea ya casi podía ver la acera asi que…

**-Room-**

El domo celeste cubrió casi toda la zona incluyendo nuestra casa y afortunadamente el camión aun no había votado las bolsas de basura que había dejado a fuera y aunque eso me irrita también me hizo las cosas más fáciles

**-Shambless-**

Cuando cambie de lugar con aquella bolsa ahora me encontraba cerca de la puerta de mi casa, al fin podre tener un buen rato de paz y traqui…!…mi expresión paso de relajada a decaída cuando vi a cierta pelirroja parada de brazos cruzados frente a mí y por su expresión puedo decir que ella ha estado esperando aquí un buen tiempo y detrás de ella estaba…¡! … Mis ojos se ampliaron un poco al ver a Asia ahí usando el uniforme de la academia a la que Rias-ya asiste lo que significa que ella fue admitida… ¿Cómo? ¿Sera que ella tiene alguna influencia sobre esa institución? De ser asi espero que me haya conseguido ese puesto

Pero aparte de Rias-ya también vi a otras 3 personas que estaban con ella 2 eran unas chicas que no había visto antes, una era pequeña quizá del mismo porte y físico que Asia, tenía unas gafas de color rosa oscuro, ojos color violeta, el pelo corto de color negro y el mismo uniforme que las demás, la otra era mas alta con el cabello igual de negro, ojos color magenta y con un físico casi idéntico al de Rias-ya y finalmente estaba el chico castaño que estuvo cuando me fui de aquella iglesia…como se llamaba creo que era Issei-ya…creo que asi era bueno el estaba cagado en sudor también tenía un calentador negro y una camisa deportiva y ahora que me doy cuenta…había un monton de cajas de cartón apiladas en mi jardín…ahora que…

Raynare seguía aferrada a mí como un gato asustado y seguía temblando ya que pensó que habíamos muerto…luego abrió un ojo para ver que estaba completamente ilesa en el piso pero su rostro se puso rojo cuando vio que estaba siendo cargado por mí al estilo de princesa y se bajo a la velocidad de un rayo pero cuando estaba punto de soltar su sermón en mi ella vio para darse cuenta de nuestro invitados inesperados y como si se hubiera vuelto una costumbre ella se puso detrás de mí como si fuera una especie de escudo humano a mi me dio igual ya que estaba cansado despues de hoy…y yo que quería tener aunque sea un dia normal, suspire resignado

-Bien…a que debo el tan inesperado placer- dije algo sarcástico ya que en serio no necesito esto ahora…solo quiero sentarme un rato

Rias-ya dio un paso al frente

-Te importa si pasamos-

No sé porque…pero presiento que las cosas se estarán volviendo un poco incomodas desde ahora…en especial entre Raynare y ese chico castaño ya que desde que llegaron ella no hizo ningún contacto visual ni nada, suspire…estos niños

-Como quieran pero les importa si me dan un tiempo, necesito cambiarme acabo de comprar ropa nueva- vi que Rias-ya levanto una ceja

-¿Pensé que no tenías dinero y que por eso necesitabas un puesto en la academia?- yo solo ladee mi cabeza un poco para que ella pudiera ver mi sonrisa pero en fin solo abrí la puerta seguido de Raynare que seguía aferrada a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello

**Unos minutos despues**

Punto de vista de nadie

Rias le pidió a Issei que se quedara afuera mientras hablaban y la verdad él prefirió no protestar despues de ver a la única mujer que amo tan aferrada a él simplemente no podía seguir viendo asi que solo decidió quedarse afuera mientras espera a que terminen, aun asi…se sentía un poco doloroso verlos de esa manera, casi olvidaba el hecho de que ella solo quería matarlo…casi, pero el verla tan apegada con otro hombre habiendo pasado solo un dia…le hacía sentir una horrible frustración y podía sentir como le estrujaban con fuerza el corazón solo para luego hacerlo completamente pedazos

(Dantrlan si estás leyendo esto…puedes llamarme lo que quieras pero asi es como son las cosas :v…pero bueno tampoco seré tan malo con el castaño, a pesar de él siempre se queda con todas sin dejar oportunidad…pienso que es hora de que reciba un bocado de su propia medicina :3 jejejejeje)

Dentro de la casa los demonios estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá esperando a que Law volviera pero lo que no les dejaba de llamar la atención eran esa grandes bolsas que estaban en la esquina curiosamente en las noticias se hablo acerca del robo más perfecto al banco central de la ciudad ya que no encontraron nada del culpable es como si el dinero se hubiera esfumado junto con el ladrón no encontraron ninguna pista huella ni nada que lo identificara incluso las cámaras fueron completamente inutilizadas para colmo las bolsas que contenían el dinero fueron intercambiadas por bolsas de basura ellas decidieron dejar eso de lado ya que podría ser solo una coincidencia… ¿Verdad?

Raynare estaba casi temblando al ver tantos demonios frente a ella y aun peor ahora que Law no estaba ya que con el aquí tenía mucha más confianza ya que había visto su poder antes y eso le hacía sentir más tranquila pero lo que más le aterra es el ver a las hermanas de los 2 Maou que gobiernan el inframundo frente a ella, eso le hacía palidecer casi por completo ya que hace solo un dia la hermana de Sirzechs estaba a punto de borrarla de la faz de la tierra al igual que sus compañeros, pero en eso vieron como Law había regresado usando su nueva ropa junto con su gorro de piel tan característico que Raynare había cosido esta mañana en cuento se sentó ella se aferro a él con fuerza aun para irritación suya, luego suspiro y miro a sus invitadas

-Bien, que es lo primero que quieren hablar- ellas pudieron notar por su forma de hablar tan resignada que realmente se sentía molesto el tenerlas aquí lo cual lastima de sobremanera su orgullo pero no podían arriesgarse a provocar a alguien a quien desconozcan tanto en poder como en su persona, en especial Sona quien había escuchado lo que dijo Rias acerca de él fue capaz de quitarle el corazón a aquella Datenshi y a su vez reinsertárselo sin siquiera tener que hacer un corte y lo hizo solo con sus manos…monstruos con un poder como ese era de tenerles con cuidado

-Veras, hay algunas cosas pero primero me gustaría decirte que desde hoy, Asia vivirá aquí contigo, claro si no te molesta. Ella no tiene un hogar y cuando le preguntamos con quien le gustaría quedarse ella dijo "Si es con Law-san entonces está bien para mí"-

El Ex-Shichibukai no mostro mueca alguna solo una pequeña sonrisa bajo su gorra

-No tengo problema con eso…esta casa tiene varias habitaciones- su voz se oía más animada ahora…parece que la noticia le quito algo del estrés que tuvo que pasar hoy, Asia hizo una reverencia pero estaba algo nerviosa y la vez un poco feliz de que el la aceptara como su compañera de casa

-¡E-Estare a su cuidado! ¡Law-san!-

El cirujano tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras reia para sus adentros, aunque puede que ella y Raynare no tarden mucho en llevarse bien tampoco creo que se hagan tan amigas de repente ya que cuando ella acepto la Datenshi apretó su agarre sobre él como si no quisiera que le quitaran algo que es suyo por derecho y aunque le incomodaba tampoco pudo hacer algo por quitársela de encima

-Como digas…puedes elegir el cuarto que quieras…por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellas?- señalo a las otras 2 chicas que había venido que parecían haberlo estado analizando desde que hicieron contacto…claro Law hizo lo mismo podía sentir una gran energía porvenir de ellas…por eso supo que no debía de tomarlas a la ligera

-Ellas son la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil de nuestra academia y también son demonios- introdujo Rias y las 2 hicieron una reverencia mientras se presentaban

-Yo soy Sona Sitri…heredera del Clan Sitri, un placer- luego se presento la otra chica

-Yo soy Tsubaki Shinra y una de las piezas de Sona-Kaicho-

Law no les tomo mucha importancia a sus títulos…la gente rica que se cree superior a otros solo por su poder e influencia son una de las persona que el mas odia en este mundo es por eso que empezó a tomar agrado de Muguiwara cuando este mando a volar a un Tenryuubito de un puñetazo en la casa de subastas, solo volvió a su expresión estoica de siempre mientras contesto con su voz inexpresiva que acostumbra usar

-Shi No Gekai, Trafalgar Law-

-Veras, Law-san despues de que Asia-san y Rias me hablaran acerca de usted he tenido que indagar un poco en cómo fue que usted pudo acabar aquí pero hasta ahora no conseguido llegar a mucho es por eso que me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso antes de que llegara aquí- Law tenía una expresión seria mientras recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de acabar aquí, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaría pasando con ellos

¿Sera que ahora lo están velando?

¿Creerán que está muerto?

¿Qué hicieron con Doflamingo?

Law pensaba demasiado el asunto, quizá Muguiwara pueda tener todo controlado, todos los ejecutivos estaban derrotados y la princesa Tonttat fue rescatada asi que no había riesgo de que ellos pudieran reponer sus fuerzas. Debería de estar tranquilo sabiendo que la familia Donxijote ahora esta derrotada y sus actos han sido expuestos no solo al gobierno si también el ejército revolucionario…algo que le tomo por sorpresa era el hecho de que Muguiwara tuviera otro hermano y que este era el segundo al mando del ejército que más tiene al gobierno contra la pared vaya una familia muy rara, pero en fin le hicieron una pregunta y aunque no la contestara detalladamente quizá solo les haga una ligera idea

-Antes de venir aquí estaba al borde de la muerte en un país en guerra…a manos de un tirano que hizo de mi vida un infierno desde que era un niño, pero yo y un aliado lo derrocamos pero cuando estaba al borde de mi muerte llegue aquí y termine en aquella iglesia y Asia-ya me curo…el resto supongo que lo saben ustedes-

La sala se lleno de un silencio completamente incomodo y una atmosfera muy pesada y la expresión que Law tenía claramente demostraba que estaba sufriendo internamente…los recuerdos de Flevance…su madre, padre y finalmente Lami…todo se fue en un mar de llamas junto con lo que queda de la enfermedad del Plomo Ámbar, el decidió cerrar esos recuerdos ya que no necesitaba lastimarse el mismo ahora, el noto que el agarre de Raynare se hizo aun más fuerte y cuando la vio tenía los ojos un poco llorosos al igual que Asia, pero Rias y Sona solo se sintieron algo culpables al hacerlo indagar en un tema que para él era realmente doloroso

-Lo siento…con eso es suficiente- Sona trato de hacer contacto visual ya que le hacia sentir un poco mal el haber escuchado decir algo como eso

Law solo desestimo moviendo las manos con desdén

-Está bien…fue hace mucho tiempo, no es que le tome demasiada importancia- mintió para evitar que la atmosfera se hiciera más incomoda y áspera, pero tanto Asia como Raynare pudieron ver ese dolor reprimido en sus ojos aunque la datenshi sabia como aliviarlo de la mejor manera que conocía. Law no era consciente de la sonrisa de gata que tenia la mujer que se aferraba tanto a él, luego Rias tosió para romper la atmosfera incomoda

-Bien…también quiero que sepas que te he conseguido ese puesto que querías. A partir de mañana serás el doctor encargado de la enfermería de la academia- Law volvió a tener una pequeña sonrisa de que por fin tendrá algo con que entretenerse hasta que encuentre una manera de regresar

-Aunque tengo curiosidad…de dónde vienes y podrías mostrarnos esa habilidad tuya-

Sona había tenido esa incógnita desde que Rias le platico sobre el poder de este individuo y ciertamente le intrigaba mucho, algo como eso podría ser realmente demasiado peligroso si no se usaba bien pero parecía que Law sabía a la perfección como manejar ese poder responsablemente

Law tenía un casi tétrica sonrisa que les mando un escalofrió por la espalda

-Hoo~, ya veo…en ese caso me gustaría algún voluntario. Ustedes 2- señalo a las demonios quienes se les blanqueo la cara por un momento, pero Law realmente hablaba en serio. Ellas hicieron una mueca asustadiza por un momento hasta que se levantaron y Law volvió sonreír ya que realmente necesitaba una razón para reírse en este momento…y que mejor manera de hacerlo que jugar con el orgullo de una niñas mimadas

-Bien listas…- ellas asintieron con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el nerviosismos las consumía bastante esperando a ver qué clase de maldad les espera

**-Room-**

El domo celeste se expandió sobre el lugar mientras saco su espada de luz, para sospecha y agitación de Tsubaki quien se puso en guardia en caso de que él pudiera lastimar a su Kaicho pero en lugar de eso el solo apunto su espada hacia las 2 de manera simultánea como si apuñalara algo pero no las toco en absoluto…quizá ellas no vieron nada pero Law si podía verlo, los corazones de las 2 salieron de sus cuerpos y procedió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con los miembros de Muguiwara y con el vicealmirante y aquella espadachín con gafas

**-Shambless!**

Una vez más nadie supo que paso pero Law si vio como los corazones se intercambiaron por completo…y lo que venía despues sería algo que estará en su cabeza para recordarlo cada vez que quiera reírse

Las 2 abrieron los ojos para ver…nada, no paso nada solo veían a Law sonreír con suficiencia y… ¿contener la risa? El se estaba mordiendo un dedo para tratar de no reírse de algo, entonces… ¡¿Qué fue lo que él les hizo?!

Sona no tenía idea pero se sentía mas alta y…sus pechos le pesaban? y mucho entonces se examino asi misma pero cuando menos se da cuenta…ella vio a su cuerpo parado al lado de ella… ¿Qué carajo?

Rias estaba confundida ahora, de alguna manera se sentía más pequeña y…porque sentía su pecho tan liviano eso y…tenía unas gafas puesta…en qué momento? Pero cuando ella menos se da cuente vio a su cuerpo parado frente a ella mirándola con la misma expresión de sorpresa que ella tenía hasta que a las 2 se les blanqueo la cara

-¡EEEEEEEK!- las 2 gritaron completamente en shock al verse a sí mimas, luego se volvieron a mirar esta vez analizándose a sí mismas…una levanto la mano derecha la otra también, una levanto la mano izquierda…la otra también. Hasta que la cara se les blanqueo de nuevo al escuchar como Law se carcajeaba

-¡HAHAHAHA-HEJEJEHAHA~!-

-¡¿QUE NOS HICISTE?!-

Law se limpio una pequeña lágrima

-Solo intercambio sus personalidades- dijo simplemente y Rias se miraba las manos todavía en shock pero cuando fue a ver a su amiga casi se cae la boca al verla amasar sus pechos con sus propias manos!

-¡¿Sona que crees que haces?!- grito completamente roja pero ella solo mostraba una expresión triste y derrotada

-Es doloroso Rias…no es justo que tu tengas estas cosas tan indecentes…_mientras que yo_…guu~- ella seguía llorando lagrimas de anime mientras Rias tenía una marca en la cabeza y también la cara roja de vergüenza al ver a su rival tocando su cuerpo tan celosamente. Law se empezó a carcajear de nuevo y las demás chicas solo podían ver la escena con una gran gota que les bajaba por la nuca

-¡IIIAAA! ¡YAMETE~!- Rias tuvo que párala ya que estaba empezando a sentir vergüenza al verla hacer eso enfrente de todos eso y el hecho de que ella ya estaba yendo "demasiado" lejos en analizar su cuerpo pero cuando se le tiro encima…digamos que terminaron en una posición que mataría a cualquier hombre y Law no fue la excepción ya que le empezó a salir un cascada roja de la nariz pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Raynare que le dejo un enorme chichón y que clavo su cara en el piso

-¡Baka!-

Del chichón de Law salía un poco de humo debido a la fuerza con la que lo golpeo y este solo se levanto ya que Asia logro curarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de sermonear a la Datenshi…sintió como una sombre que irradiaba una aura asesina a la que le brillaban los ojos se empezaba a levantar tras su espalda

**-Law-kuuuuun~-**

No era otra que Rias que se había levantado pero Sona solo seguía examinando su cuerpo cada vez mas celosa de la dotación de su amiga y Rias agarro a Law del cuello de su camisa y lo empezó a agitar sus ojos se blanquearon y sus dientes parecía afilados como los de un verdadero demonio

(Al estilo Nami cabreada xD)

-¡REGRESANOS AHORAAAA!- Law tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que su plan "Molestar a las niñas de papa" fue todo un éxito asi que solo les hizo señas de que se paran a lado de la otra pero Sona todavía seguía amasando esos malvaviscos enormes a lo cual Rias le tuvo que pegar en las manos para que dejara de hacer eso tan vergonzoso

**-Room-**

El domo celeste envolvió la sala de nuevo y Law hizo el mismo movimiento de hace rato mientras los corazones salian de nuevo

**-Shambless!-**

De nuevo solo Law vio lo que paso cuando los corazones fueron intercambiados por completo, ellas seguían con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrieron se vieron a sí mismas para ver que ya había vuelto a la normalidad Rias suspiro aliviada al ver que por fin había regresado a su cuerpo, le gustaría decir lo mismo de Sona quien solo se vio sus pequeños pechos con algo de desanimo y desdén haciendo que las chicas les saliera otra gota de sudor desde hoy puede Rias vea a su rival desde otra perspectiva…y también tener cuidado de ser manoseada

(FanService…FanService Everywhere)

Law quien ya estaba un poco más calmado se volvió a desplomar sobre su sofá con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Rias quien estaba un poco más apartada de Sona decidió volver al punto del asunto

-Bueno…gracias por la demostración…pero por favor…no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿Ne?- Law solo seguía sonriendo pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir

-No a menos que me lo pidas princesita~- Rias se ruborizo al escuchar eso y solo bajo la cabeza un poco por la vergüenza mientras que Law solo se rio entre dientes ya que realmente le gustaba burlase de ella, era tan sencillo

-B-Bien, es todo por hoy…debo continuar con el entrenamiento de Issei. No vemos- ella se levanto casi automáticamente mientras murmuraba algo de…Law no Baka! Y don Juan sin escrúpulos! El ex Shichibukai no sabía si reírse o solo guardárselo para el mismo ella salió seguido de Sona y Tsubaki quien ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva de su ama y que desde ahora deberá cuidarse de posibles ataques hacia sus malvaviscos

Law al ver que finalmente se habían ido pudo simplemente relajarse y dejar que su cuerpo se acomode en el sofá pero ni bien se cierra la puerta sintió que algo se sentó encima de él, cuando menos levanta la mirada vio el rostro sonrojado de la Datenshi casi demasiado cerca del suyo lo malo era que Asia había salido para despedirse pero tampoco tardaría mucho en regresar, el pirata vio un poco atónita la cara de Raynare. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación por el en vez de lujuria…esta vez era como si de verdad ella sintiera un emoción verdadera por él y Law empezaba a sentirse igual

-Law-kun…- ella empezó a acariciar su cabello y el simplemente no era capaz de resistir y puso una de sus manos sobre su muslo y la otra detrás de su cabeza para acercarla un poco mas…realmente la besaría, el realmente puede sentir una emoción tan anhelada como el amor por otra persona el aun podía sentir su corazón palpitar por esa persona especial. El no sabia si lo que sentía era solo el calor del momento o amor genuino…pero está seguro que mientras continúe asi lo averiguara

-…Dime, acaso aun te duele lo que te hicieron-

Law lo tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta pero cuando la vio a los ojos pudo ver que ella realmente se preocupaba por él, los recuerdos de Flevance volvieron a aparecer frente a él…ver a su hermanita Lami sufrir de la enfermedad incurable…ver a todos sus amigos y la dulce monja que lo acogió en su escuela ser acribillados a balazos por las autoridades que debían ayudarlos pero que en realidad los mataron por tener una enfermedad peligrosa que en realidad no era contagiosa pero el miedo igual los había consumido. El ver como la ciudad y la casa donde creció ser quemadas frente a él y ver los cuerpos de todos los que conocía tirados en el piso mientras la sangre corría y pintaba el cemento de la calle solo para ser limpiada por la fría lluvia…el mundo que Law conocía se fue por culpa del gobierno por temerles debido a su enfermedad al igual que todos los doctore a los que Cora-san acudía para que lo curaran, ellos lo veían con miedo, como un monstruo que llevaba la peste. Esa fue su niñez…esa fue su infancia…esa fue la vida que le toco vivir. Nadie aparte de Cora-san mostraba una pisca de preocupación por su existencia pero es gracias a él que no cayó en ese abismo de odio, el se apoyo en Cora-san, él era el que iluminaba ese camino tan oscuro que debía recorrer pero su mundo se volvió a derrumbar al ver como la única persona que lo quiso de verdad fue asesinado tratando de conseguir una fruta para curarlo, el fue asesinado de un balazo con una bala de plomo por su propio hermano desde ahí nunca pudo ser capaz de encontrar la verdadera felicidad pensó que jamás volveria a encontrar a una persona que se preocupara por el en absoluto pero al ver como esta linda chica se preocupaba por el de la misma manera el que él hacia…hizo que su corazón empezara a latir mandando un calor a todo su cuerpo que no había sentido en mucho…mucho tiempo. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir lentamente y Raynare lo abrazo mientras sobaba su cabeza suavemente como si fuera una madre arrullando a su hijo despues de tener un dia horrible, Law sollozo y ella trato hacer que todo ese dolor se vaya, quiso ver que Law dejara ir esos malos recuerdos…quiso ver la forma de ayudarlo encontrar la felicidad, una vez más…

**Mientras fuera de la casa**

Encima de un tejado un hombre adulto quizá no menos de unos 30 años se quedo viendo aquella casa desde lejos, este hombre tria unos pantalones caqui de color negro, un terno igualmente negro y finalmente una corbata roja, este hombre tenia el pelo corto negro azabache con unas mechas de color naranja oscuro y parecía estar viendo la casa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Asi que aquí es donde vive, Shi No Gekai-kun, bien será mejor que tengamos una pequeña charla…sobre negocios-

**Fin**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**YOOOO! ****Hola gente bonita aqui les habla el señor Inferno999 con esta nueva actualizacion espero que me disculpen si vieron a Law actuar un poco Ecchi si cabe el termino pero es solo de momento hasta que se acostumbre a la atmosfera pervertida que recubre el universo DxD con el tiempo se ira acostumbrando y empezara a dominarlo, por cierto desde aquí veremos como Law podría empezar a formar cierto interés en formar parte de una de las fracciones… ¿Quiza? Bueno no pensemos mucho en eso no quiero dar ningun spoiler ¿si? Bien eso era todo no olvide comentar y digame si les gusto los momentos gracisos ya que eso es característico de One Piece sin importar cual sea el personaje créanme en Dressrosa Law tiene varios momentos graciosos dejándose llevar por la estupides de Luffy xD pero en fin no olvide dejar su review si!…recuerden que sus criticas son muuuy importantes**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	4. Porque yo

**Heeeeeyyy! Como andan gente se lo que están pensando, como saque otro cap si apenas habían paso unos 2 dias desde el primero pues bueno verán me sentía mas inspirado cone esta historia que con las demás para ser sincero y por cieto en este cap verán a Law sacar artillería de donde no tiene y lo que es mas tendremos sorpresas inesperadas para algunos pervertid s que lean este cap **

**Pero en fin sin más que decir**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Una segunda Oportunidad

Capitulo 4: Porque yo…

En una tranquila mañana en una pacifica ciudad de Japón se puede ver como los cerezos en flor caen pacíficamente todo parecía tan tranquilo y pacifico. En un pequeño manicomio…!...Ejem! digo pacifico hogar dentro de la sala de estar se puede apreciar unas cuantas cosas…se veía a una Asia completamente horrorizada y temblando del miedo, una Raynare con una aura demoniaca con varias venas en su frente y con los nudillos rojos a los que le salian algo de vapor como si hubieran estado golpeando algo hasta el cansancio…también podemos ver a un Trafalgar Law medio muerto en el piso con un si numero de chichones en la cabeza y algunos moretones, a los chichones les salía humo por la fricción de los puños…y finalmente podemos ver a un Azazel ebrio riendo sin control al ver la escena a la que simplemente no se podía contener…espera? …¡¿Azazel?! ¡¿Y esta ebrio?! …para poder entender como las cosas acabaron asi debemos de volver un poco atrás, a donde comenzó todo esto

**Hace unos 15 minutos…si, esto se volvió un desmadre hace apenas unos 15 minutos**

Law estaba en uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida. Había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba por él, encontró a alguien que tenia sentimientos verdaderos por él, finalmente supo dejar ir esos horribles recuerdos para poder ser capaz de hacer unos nuevos…junto a la persona que el empezaba a amar…amar con todo lo que tenia, y no la iba a dejar ir…ni aunque el mismo Gol D. Roger se lo impidiera

**Mientras en el cielo**

Un sujeto que llevaba una capa carmesí y unos bigotes bastante divertidos junto con un gorro de capitán de color negro había estornudado mientras bebía un poco de sake con su amado hijo y esposa

-¿Sucede algo, Anata?- Rouge le pregunto a su esposo ya que estaban en un dia de campo familiar en el paraíso y Ace estaba comiendo como descocido aunque toda la comida que tragaba se cai por el agujero en su estomago, aunque el igual seguía comiendo de todos modos

-Eeeh! ¡No, no es nada Rouge-chan! ¡Quizá solo un resfriado! ¡Shishishi!- rio el aun invicto rey de los piratas quien solo abrazo a su hermosa esposa la cual se sonrojo al sentir las cálidas manos de su esposo y el solo seguía sonriendo

-¡Moo~! ¡Anata siempre dices eso pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme!- Roger solo volvió a reir de nuevo mientras veía el cálido y hermoso rostro de su esposa, la mujer de la que se enamoro realmente y no solo por su cuerpo, el realmente la amaba con todo el corazón

-Gracias por perdonarme…Rouge-chan- ella se lo quedo mirando un rato pero solo se acurruco en su pecho con una tierna sonrisa

-Jamás podría estar enojada contigo, Anata- el rey volvió a reir pero entonces vio como su esposa se puso frente a él y le robo un beso! Los 2 empezaron a tomarse cada vez más cariño…mierda se ponía fogoso! Lo malo es que la calentura murió cuando escucharon a su hijo

-Podrían dejar eso…que no ven que hay gente tratando de comer- los 2 se separaron Rouge estaba completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza al haber actuado asi frente a su hijo y para colmo estando en el cielo! y Roger quien solo se sintió frustrado al haber perdido su oportunidad de tener un poco de zambomba con su linda esposa le dio fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ace…con Haki, el pobre escupió su bebida y se sobo la cabeza con fuerza para dirigirse a su padre con una gran vena en la frente

-¡Pero porque mierda fue eso, Viejo Pedo!- su padre solo le volvió a romper la cabeza con otro cocacho imbuido en Haki con una gran vena en la cabeza

-¡Damare! ¡Baka Musuko! ¡Un Gakidomo como tú nunca lo entendería!-

Rouge solo pudo ver con una gota como su hijo y su esposo empezaron a pelear el uno al otro arruinando por completo el picnic familiar que estaban teniendo incluso arruinaron su comida que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño hizo, Roger y Ace seguían peleando hasta que sintieron una aura demoniaca que les helo la sangre, cuando vieron a Rouge que tenía una helada sonrisa mientras se empezó a tronar los nudillos…los 2 se congelaron por completo y se abrazaron por el inmenso miedo que sentían al ver esa aura demoniaca que emanaba la una vez tan tranquila y amorosa mujer que ellos conocían, se les blanqueo la mirada mientras se preparaban para enfrentar la peor de las furias…la de una madre y esposa…enojada. Desde ese dia nunca volvieron a pelear durante el picnic familiar…por miedo a morir una segunda vez

**De vuelta con los tortolos**

Law veía como Raynare se acercaba más hacia él, sabía lo que iba a pasar y no lo negaría…quería sentir esa sensación…deseaba poder presionar sus labios con los de ella de la manera más apasionada posible y ella lo acepto, ambos se dieron un profundo pero amoroso beso el cual no tenía ninguna otra emoción que el amor más puro un amor entre 2 personas que se ama mutuamente…claro hasta que entraron en calentura en plena sala a mitad del dia! Law podía sentir la experta lengua de Raynare tratando excavar en su boca mientras la saliva empezaba a salir la Datenshi no podía creer que por fin había logrado hacer lo que quería con la persona que le robo el corazón…casi literalmente, él la salvo y aun cuando a veces se portaba como un idiota también podía ser una persona maravillosa…e iba a disfrutar con esa persona lo mas que pueda. La única cosa con la que Raynare no contaba… era que a Law le gustaba ser dominante

El pirata deshizo el beso pasional para fastidio de Raynare quien aun quería seguir pero su rostro casi se helo al ver la sonrisa juguetona que Law tenía algo le decía que tenía una trampa entre manos…aunque ella quería tener otra cosa entre sus manos (me pregunto que será '¬w¬') la cara de Raynare casi se blanqueo al escuchar esa palabra tan característica que solo significaba una cosa

**-Room-**

El domo celeste apareció en toda la sala y Raynare se sentía un poco atemorizada pero a la vez excitada al pensar en qué clase de cosa esté planeando su amado pirata con esto ya que si no mal recuerda el era capaz de hacer lo que él quiera con quine este dentro de su "Sala de operaciones" solo sabía que esto podría ser demasiado para ella pero entonces escucho a Law reir entre dientes

-Lo siento Ray-chan pero a mí no va muy bien lo de ser sumiso- ella se lo quedo bien pero entonces vio como el bajaba su mano directo hacia su…zona femenina y aunque ella se sentía avergonzada. Realmente estaba deseando que la tocara, el deslizo su dedo anular y su dedo media juntos dentro de su tanga y empezó a frotar su entrada para luego empezara introducirlos lentamente, ella podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo ser estimulada pero entonces vio como la sonrisa de Law se volvió un poco oscura

-Ahora veras… ¡El verdadero poder de la Ope Ope No Mi!- ella se confundió pero tampoco pudo saber a qué se refería hasta que lo sintió

**-¡Pleasure Shock!-**

(Pleasure Shock: Choque de Placer…mierda Law vaya técnica que tenias tan escondida xD :3 Heh!, chúpate esa Dress Breaker!)

Raynare sentía como una poderosa corriente eléctrica corría por todos su cuerpo desde la medula hasta su cabeza pero lo que es mas esa corriente había dado un estimulo peligroso dentro de su útero le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo femenino! No solo se mojo al instante sino que acabo! La técnica que uso Law la llevo al éxtasis en tan solo unos segundos! Ella seguía sin poder creerlo, la baba se le escurría ya que su mente se volvió en blanco y tenía la lengua fuera, Law tenía una sonrisa de gato al ver que su ataque tuvo el efecto que quería pero lo malo era que ahora está completamente duro…nunca antes había hecho esto pero su cuerpo le gritaba que agarra a esta Datenshi y la arrojara en la cama y entrar en una zambomba extrema todo el dia como unos malditos animales…lo malo fue que su excitación murió cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse lo que significa que Asia ya había terminado de desempacar…mierda!

El ex-Shichibukai debía de pensar rapido pero entonces vio como Raynare empezaba sobar a su compañero por encima de sus jeans completamente excitada…si no hace algo Asia lo verá en esta situación tan pervertida y lo mas seguro es que lo tache de degenerado…pero entonces se le ocurrió un idea aprovecho que Raynare estaba perdida en su excitación y puso sus 2 dedos en la parte lateral de su cabeza

**-Anestesia-**

El pulso eléctrico fue directo a su cerebro adormeciéndola por completo y haciéndola entrar en un sueño profundo, y cuando Asia llego vio a Law leer un libro de biología con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras Raynare estaba dormida en sus piernas lo que la hizo hacer un mojin un poco infantil al sentirse excluida…aunque ella no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, Law pudo relajarse sabiendo que ella no se dio cuenta de que aun tenia la erección…eso fue bueno…de momento. Ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas el fue capaz de recostarse en su sofá para poder tener un poco de merecido descanso

**5 segundos despues (Law POV)**

Cuando por fin me puedo relajar…una maldita luz resplandeciente lleno toda la habitación…yo solo abrí un poco mis ojos al ver como de la luz había aparecido un hombre adulto no más de unos 30 años quizás, tenían ropa elegante de color negro, su cabello también era negro pero algunas de sus mechas eran de color naranja oscuro…suspire resignado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar

-Me importa una mierda lo que vende…no me interesa asi que…la puerta hasta doblando ese pasillo. Gracias y no vuelva- volvía a cerrar mis ojos mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en mi sofá y ese sujeto tenía un par de gotas en la cabeza por lo que dije pero me importa un bledo lo único que quiero es un descanso despues de todo lo que paso hoy de verdad, de verdad! Necesito un poco de sueño justo ahora!

-E-Etto…Gekai-kun…uuum, veo que vine en un mal momento- él se empezó a rascar la cabeza con nerviosismo

Yo solo moví las manos con desdén

-Si quieres un trofeo al idiota del año te lo daría pero eso sería demasiado generoso de mi parte- el pareció molesto por ello pero una vez más me importo una mierda quien carajos sea este tipo, tuve un dia pesado y ahora lo único que quiero es estar acostado en mi camita sin que nadie me moleste. Abrí un poco mis ojos solo para ver que ese cabron seguía aquí y para colmo se sentó en MI sofá! como si esperara a que yo hablara con él o está dejando en claro que no se irá hasta que le preste atención. Tch! Que problemático yo solo resople resignado otra vez…si me dieran un Beri por cada suspiro que he hecho en desde que llegue a este mundo sería la victima mas atacada por Nami-ya

Me enderece pero tampoco me levantaría de lo contrario despertaría a Raynare…y eso no sería para nada bonito, el caso es que el tipo aquí presente había sacado una botella de sake de quien sabe donde…y empezó a servirse un copa…luego lleno otra y me la ofreció…acepte sin embargo dicen que un buen trago te ayuda a olvidar tus males y el estrés, espero que tengan razón porque realmente necesito eso ahora, me tome mi copa de un trago y vi al sujeto frente a mí con seriedad

-Si no es molestia…podría decirme quien eres para haber hecho un allanamiento en mi casa- él se rio un poco entre dientes, hump! Quién diría que alguien podría entender mi sentido del humor, en fin el tomo un trago de su copa se dirigió con pequeña sonrisa

-Bien Genkai-kun, mi nombre es Azazel líder de supremo de los Angeles Caidos y he venido aquí para hablar contigo sobre…negocios, quiero que te unas a nuestra fracción nos hace falta alguien con tus habilidades para ayudar a nuestra raza y a cambio…buscare una manera de devolverte a tu mundo… ¿Qué dices?- me quede pensando en su propuesta, sin duda es tentador pero no puedo simplemente meterme en algo que la verdad no me conviene…quizá pueda hacer una mejor jugada, yo tengo lo que quiero y el no tiene lo que quiere…sonreí para mi mismo

-Suena tentador teniendo en cuenta mi situación pero…no puedo darme el lujo de trabajar para alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco por lo tanto a menos que me muestres que realmente puedes enviarme devuelta…solo estaremos hablando, señor Datenshi- su sonrisa cayo por completo al parecer no espero que realmente tuviera cerebro o de seguro pensó que estaba desesperado por volver y por eso me hizo una propuesta tan simple…vaya un idiota, he tratado con comerciantes y gente engañosa toda mi vida pero también sé cuando notar un trato justo y el que este Datenshi hizo, hehe…no es uno de ellos él empezó a poner una cara seria

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Hoo~ asi que empezamos con los sobornos, no está mal quizá sea un buen momento para un poco de extorción

-Queeee~- juegue a hacerme el inocente, era una de las cosas que disfrutaba cuando los tenía en la palma de mis manos

El parecía tener un ligero conflicto mental

-¿Qué es lo tengo que darte para que consideres mi propuesta?- fufufu, es hora que papa se consiga unas cuantas cosas nuevas, saque una carta de mi chaleco y se la entregue era una foto mia con mi Nodachi

-Quiero que hagas una réplica de esta espada para mí, también me gustaría un arma de largo alcance- me vendría bien una pistola, nunca he usado una antes y tampoco se en cuanto me podría servir, pero algo me decía que si uso esa pistola junto con mi poder…algo muy interesante podría salir de ello…hice una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme eso

-¿Algo más?-

Empecé a pensar un poco hasta que recordé mi salida a la ciudad y me di cuenta de que a mi hogar le hacía falta una cosa muy importante…algo de entretenimiento

-También me gustaría un televisor plasma de 80 pulgadas- jejeje con eso podría entretenerme un poco mientras no esté haciendo nada

-¿Es enserio?- el parecía algo sorprendido ¿Por qué un pirata de repente quiere un televisor? Será acaso porque nunca tuve uno antes perra…pero también había algo importante que casi se me olvida

-También quiero que tenga esa cosa tan maravillosa que la gente llama Netflix-

El suspiro pero a mí me dio igual con tal de que lo cumpla por mi estaría bien aunque lo que realmente quiero es tenerlo colgando de mi hilo y se me había ocurrido algo bastante bueno para ello

-Aunque sabe señor Datenshi…- el levanto la mirada mientras bajo su copa y yo me serví otro

-Hay una manera de cerrar nuestro trato para que asi ninguno de nosotros se le ocurra traicionar al otro, le gustaría escucharlo- él se mostro serio y algo desconfiado…despues de todo es un pirata con el que va a hacer un trato y la verdad, no lo culpo por desconfiar

-De que trata-

Casi forme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que iba a decir…casi

-Haremos un ligero intercambio, de corazón- la expresión que tuvo no tenia precio alguno…pero si quiere hacer este trato conmigo tendrá que ser bajo mis reglas, veamos que tan dispuesto estas a tener un cirujano de la muerte para tu raza, hehehehehe~! El parecía estar casi perturbado por lo que dije pero eso no es de mi incumbencia el puso el seño fruncido por un momento y luego extendió su mano, casi rio como un psicópata de antaño por ello, nos estrechamos las manos y el cerro el trato "de su vida" hahahahahaha!

**-¡Room!-**

El domo celeste se formo y el cerro los ojos mientras esperaba el resultado, a mí se me hizo muy fácil esto

**-¡Mess!-**

Como si mi mano fuera una garra extraje el corazón del Datenshi sin ningún problema en absoluto él se había tambaleado un poco pero luego recupero el equilibrio para verme a mí con el cubo de cristal en mi mano el estaba estupefacto y algo anonadado pero solo creyó lo que veía cuando escucho el sonido tan distintivo de un corazón palpitante

Ba-Dum! … Ba-Dum! …Ba-dum!

El casi se sintió un poco perturbado al ver su propio corazón y también vio el espacio cuadrado que había en su pecho yo solo le reste importancia y antes de que pudiera preguntar le lance otro cubo de cristal este contenía otro corazón

-El trato esta hecho de esa forma si uno de nosotros nos traiciona…solo tendrás que destrozarlo ¿entiendes?- el asintió con desdén…ahora lo tengo donde quería…pero en fin solo para demostrar que no mentía le mostré el espacio cuadrado en mi pecho y también vio que la de Raynare estaba intacta aunque se la quedo mirando un rato

-¿Raynare? ¿Qué es lo que ella hace aquí?-

-Es una larga historia…te importa si me das otra copa de sake-

Lo que vino despues hizo que casi nos olvidáramos de todo lo que paso ya que empezamos a beber y contar una que otra historia y también unas cuantas risas Azazel parcia del tipo de persona que le gustaba relajarse y divertirse sanamente, quizá podríamos llegar a ser socios…quizás, pero entonces, me pase con el sake

-Sabes algo, Gekai-kun…ahora que estas de nuestra parte podrías tener a acceso a varios placeres…sabes~- me lo quede viendo un momento y por su cara sabia a que se refería y yo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Law y dime…que clase de placer podría ser ese- fingí no saber para ver si realmente estaba hablando de lo creo que estaba hablando o quizá realmente estaba borracho el puso una cara que realmente insinuaba eso

-Podras tener a todas las chicas que quieras mi querido Law-kun *Hip* no tienes ni idea del buen rato que podrías pasar- el volvió a tragar otra copa de golpe seguido por mí en realidad me estaba empezando a caer bien este tipo

-Y dime *Hip* esas chicas son expertas en lo que hacen *Hip*- él se rio entre dientes mientras que esta vez se empezó a tragar un botella y yo por la borrachera del momento no iba a perder ante él y agarre una botella y me la empecé a beber

-¡Son Putas, Law…Putas!- casi escupí mi bebida al escuchar eso pero no pude evitar imaginarme lo que eso podría dar resultado…seria increíble

-¡Azazel sabeee~!- los 2 nos empezamos a reir mientras nos tomábamos nuestro sake y al final termino en una competencias de ver quien aguantaba mas

**Punto de vista de nadie**

Los 2 borrachos no se dieron cuenta de que cierta belleza se estaba levantando del sofá aun adormecida y fuera de la calentura pero aun asi podía sentir sus partes que estaban mojadas por completo y todo gracias a cierto Pirata con dedos increíbles ella dejo salir un lindo "Kya~" al pensar en que más trucos podía hacer pero su momento de felicidad murió al escuchar la inconfundible risa de su líder cuando esta ebrio, lentamente se dio la vuelta preparada para lo peor y si es justo lo que temía…Azazel estaba en un concurso de copas con Law y parcia que estaban empatados y en eso los 2 se la quedan mirando pero completamente ebrios

-¡Eeee~! ¡Pero si es Ray-chaaaan~! ¡Dime quieres unirte!- ella se quedo atónita al ver a su líder en ese estado tan humillante aun si no es la primera vez pero con su amado pirata ya era otra cosa

-¡No te molestes vejete! ¡Ella es una aburrida que solo sabe golpear y ponerse en celo cuando uno está cerca! ¡Hahahahahaha!- en eso llego Asia pero solo pudo quedarse aterrada al ver a un Law ebrio que se reia como su no hubiera un mañana un señor que no conocía que estaba igual de ebrio y finalmente vio que Raynare estaba emanando una aura demoniaca que la asustaba por completo

-'¡Raynare-san Kowai! ¡Kowaidesu!'- pensó mientras veía como sus nudillos empezaron a hacerse presentes y se le empezó a acercar a un Law completamente borracho y despreocupado…pobre no sabe lo que le espera

¡BOOM! … ¡CRASH! …¡BLAM! … ¡POOM! … ¡BOOOOM!

**Y eso mis niños es como nos lleva directo al presente y que les quede de lección que nunca deben de burlarse de una Datenshi golpeadora cuando está en sus días… (El productor le susurra algo al autor)…eh?…que esa no es la moraleja de la historia… (Susurro)…la moraleja es no se deben embriagar? De que mierda hablas si ese el mejor placer de todos en la vida y el amor… (Susurro)...¡¿COMO QUE DESPEDIDO?! Pero si esta es mi historia! … (Susurro)…A si! Pues ACM1PT PRODUCTOR GARKA! YO ME LARGO –tira los libretos y se va al carajo- **

**-Suspira- Sigamos con la historia**

Raynare había llamado a algunos de sus compañeros para que vengan a recoger a su líder quien se había embriagado teniendo una competencia de bebidas con un cliente…de nuevo…esta ya era la quinte vez que pasaba esta semana, en cuanto a Law estaba siendo curado por Asia al parecer Raynare no tuvo piedad alguna con él y quedo casi destrozado en el piso el pobre lo más seguro es que lo piense 2 veces antes de volver a provocarla

-¡Kono BAKA!- ella solo se fue directo a su habitación sin siquiera esperar que despertara ya que realmente estaba muy enojada con el

**Más tarde ese mismo dia (Si volví…me triplicaron el salario :'v ya que resulta que nadie más hace este trabajo)**

Law se había despertado con una resaca horrible pero aun asi podía recordar un poco de lo que paso antes de que Raynare le entrara a palos recordó el trato que hizo con el líder de los caidos…y como lo sellaron, una gran sonrisa paso por su cara él empezó a revisar dentro de su chaqueta para sacar…un corazón SU corazón, el que le dio a Azazel era el de Ceaser ya que se lo había quitado de nuevo para que asi no se atreviera a hacer mas S.M.I.L.E lo que significa que el tenia el corazón del Líder de los Datenshi a su total disposición sus hilos se empezaron a mover como el quería pero decidió dejar la celebración de esa victoria para otro momento, ya que aun le dolía mucho la cabeza debido a haberse embriagado sin contar que todavía podía sentir la golpiza que ella le dio, lo mejor será darle algo de tiempo para que se calme luego se disculpara con ella, además debía de prepararse ya que mañana empieza con su nuevo trabajo en la academia lo bueno es que aun tenía mucho dinero y no solo eso quizá mañana estrene tele nuevo y sus armas también aunque extrañaba su espada original…ella tenía algo my especial que le tomara un poco de tiempo olvidar…el desestimo y decidió salir a pasear un rato para despejar su mente ya que Asia dijo que iba a tener la cena lista en unas 2 horas, asique decidió salir a caminar

**Un rato más tarde, en un parque**

Law POV

Necesito un poco de tiempo para relajarme y pensar en que puedo decir para que Raynare me perdone ya que creo que de verdad me pase aunque bueno que puedo decir, estaba ebrio pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea usar eso como pretexto tengo que ver la manera de disculparme, en eso se me ocurrió una idea mientras tenía una sonrisa de gato creo que será bueno continuar donde lo dejamos…jejeje~ quizá con un poco de zambomba podamos arreglar las cosas…aun te sigo maldiciendo mundo pervertido pero al menos me das buenas ideas. Con eso en mente decidí caminar un rato por el parque ya que me sentí aburrido, mientras caminaba vi a un monton de parejas enamoradas…yo las ignore aunque me pregunto si podría invitar a Raynare a venir aquí algún dia…huh quizá sea buena idea para una cita…ya que…técnicamente ahora…ella y yo somos, guh, tenía un gran sonrojo nunca antes había tenido una…no…no…aaah! ¡Una pareja!, mierda ni siquiera puedo decir esa palabra joder, vamos Law cálmate no es el fin del mundo. Decidí que sería mejor caminar un rato mas antes de irme ya que el sol se estaba empezando a poner…lo mejor será regre-

-¡Torao-chan!-

Eh…

¡BOOM!

Itetetetete~. Eh…are~? Que es esto no veo nada, eh? se…se siente suave, es un malvavisco?…no, no esto se siente carnoso…Mitoboru? No, estas cosas son demasiado grandes un momento… ¡¿Hay 2?! No sé porque pero esta sensación la he tenido antes pero en donde…además…siento algo raro en mi espalda como si una serpiente se hubiera enrollado a mi alrededor…y esa voz, esa voz chillona e infantil pero…ese apodo…! …no me digas que…

-¡Al fin te encontré! ¡Torao-chan!-

Trate de levantar mi mirada y me quede completamente atónito, pensé que nunca volveria a ver esto, pensé que era imposible que nos encontráramos de nuevo pensé que al llegar a este mundo todo lo que conocía lo había terminado por dejar atrás, pensé que lo único que me seguiría aquí serian mis recuerdos de los momentos tan locos y raros que pasamos pensé que solo volveria a ver su rostro en mis memorias. Pero ahí estaba con esa gran sonrisa característica suya la cicatriz, esos hermoso ojos cafés el cabello corto negro azabache pero aun asi que me haya seguido hasta aquí…hasta cuanto podrá llegar para que sea su nakama

-¿Muguiwara…ya?- tenía que estar seguro de que era ella debía estar seguro quizá aun estoy borracho, quizá Raynare me pego tanto que ahora solo veo cosas…pero se ve tan real, acaso me quede dormido y esto es solo un sueño, pero ella solo se rio al ver mi cara de incrédulo

-¡Shishishi! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¡Torao-chan!- si, era ella…no cabe duda de que era ella, pero como…quizá de la misma manera en que llegue yo ella también, pero entonces…que sucedió?

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- ella quito sus ataduras de mi y luego puso se puso a pensar con el dedo en su boca y luego se rasco la cabeza

-No tengo idea- ella saco la lengua y a mí me salió una marca en la cabeza junto con unas cuantas gotas…le di un ligero cocacho en la cabeza

-¡Serás idiota!-

-¡Iteee~!-

Me sobe las sienes mientras ella se sobaba la cabeza haciendo un mojin, suspire…no importa ya habrá una manera de en que pueda resolver esto hasta entonces lo mejor será pensar que hacer con ella, de por si es imposible que la deje aquí lo más seguro es que termine haciendo algún destrozo y se pierda asi que resignado le hice la pregunta de la cual puede que me arrepienta haber hecho más tarde

-Olvídalo… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, mi casa no queda muy lejos?- a ella le salieron estrellas en los ojos asi que decidí tomar eso como un sí y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa no cabe dudar que ella se emocionaba con cada cosa que había en este mundo si bien algunas cosas llamaron mi atención tampoco me sorprendieron pero a ella le encanta exagerar las cosas por más simples que a las demás personas y a mí me parezcan, suspire de nuevo… ¿Por qué yo? Cuando íbamos llegando sentí algo en mi brazo y vi que ella se me había aferrado…eso es raro…nunca lo había hecho antes…entonces porque ahora

-Oi, que es lo que haces- ella se rio entre dientes y luego me miro, esos ojos tan inocentes…realmente parecía una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta

-Es solo que no quiero que te vulvas a perder de mi vista- un ligero sonrojo se formo en mi cara aun si lo dijo fue de forma completamente natural no dejaba de parecer una propuesta y el pequeño rubor que ella tenía no ayuda mucho además lo que usaba y no me había dado cuenta antes era un poco tentador seguía teniendo su chaqueta roja la cual se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo dejando muy bien detallada su sexy figura, un abdomen fino pero entrenado unas caderas anchas unas piernas largas y carnosas unos shorts azules recortados hasta la mitad de los muslos y si cabe el termino era más dotada que Raynare…me pregunto por qué no lo note antes, hasta que recordé lo mucho que cambie desde que llegue…te sigo odiando mundo pervertido y aun mas por haberme dado esta nueva perspectiva de Muguiwara-ya, por lo menos ella no es como las demás y no tratara de tentarme solo ruego a dios que la atmosfera pervertida no la afecte de la misma manera en me afecta mi porque si es asi…estare en GRANDES problemas

(Si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo es ella en esta historias puse una nueva portada para que se puedan hacer una idea de su apariencia :3)

Cuando llegamos a la entrada la puerta se abrió para revelar a Asia y claro ella se quedo mirando a la nueva invitada que había traído

-E-Etto, Law-san… ¿Quién es esta chica?- claro no cabe decir que Muguiwara-ya se presento como con todos los hace

-¡Soy Monkey D. Luka! ¡La chica que se convertirá en la Reina de los Piratas!-

Asia estaba confundida y yo solo suspire, algo me dice que mi suerte me está empezando a juga una mala pasada el dia de hoy pero aun asi no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, aun asi me pregunto cómo es que ella llego aquí, será que también estuvo al borde de la muerte al igual que yo. No de ser asi no la habría encontrado tan alegre e intacta entonces…será que alguien la trajo aquí…tengo que ver la manera de averiguar qué es lo que pasa aquí, solo espero que no me vengan más sorpresas

**Unos momentos más tarde**

Afortunadamente Raynare seguía en su cuarto resulta que no ha querido salir de ahí desde lo que paso esta mañana, joder no puedo evitar sentirme mal quizá deba de ir a verla y tratar de disculparme pero esa idea murió cuando la vi bajar de las escaleras como un rayo y por su expresión puedo decir que estaba…feliz? Como funciona esta chica? Durante todo este tiempo pensé que ella estaba enojada conmigo pero luego ella se me tiro encima mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

-¡Baka donde estuviste toda la tarde! ¡Me tenias preocupada!- yo estaba confundido

-Oye…no estás…enojada conmigo-

Ella evito verme a los ojos mientras un ligero rubor paso por su cara

-Lo estaba al principio…pero sabía que estabas ebrio asi que creo que solo me deje llevar por el enojo pero cuando Asia-chan me dijo que te habías ido pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por haberte golpeado- no cabe duda que ella es un completo enigma para mí, solo me reí entre dientes

-Esta bien no podría estar tan enojado contigo como para odiarte…para mí eso es imposible- ella se sonrojo furiosamente y luego apretó mas el agarre sobre mi pero en eso Muguiwara-ya sale de la cocina la cual estoy seguro que había arrasado por completo pero cuando ella me vio asi se empezó a reir un poco

-¡Que están jugando parece divertido! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- un frio me paso por la espalda cuando ella se nos tiro encima pero lo peor vino despues no se cómo y creo debería ser imposible, Raynare había terminado sentada encima de mí y mi cara estaba entre las piernas de Muguiwara-ya y mis manos estaban tocando algo suave hasta que escuche a Muguiwara-ya reir

-¡Hahaha~! ¡Para Torao-chan me haces cosquillas!- joder esa inocencia realmente es intoxicante y lo malo es que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y Raynare gimió un poco al sentir como algo rosaba contra su…Ejem! Parte especial pero lo que es mas ella parece haber entrado en calor y empezó a frotarlo lo que me hizo sobresaltar y apretar el agarra sobre Muguiwara-ya y lo que vino despues fue algo que jamás pese llegar a escuchar de ella…un gemido

-¡Aaaaaahhh~! ¡E-Espera…T-Torao-chan…no tan fuerte…me…me siento rara!- esa voz!…Oh~ ¡Dios todopoderoso esto me va a matar! para colmo Raynare empezó a frotarlo más fuerte y rapido…mierda…esto no me gusta, para colmo mi nariz estaba rosando con las partes de ella también…creo que ya sé cómo va a "acabar" esto

-¡T-Torao…chan…m-matte…I-Iaaa~! ¡Por favor yamete…kudasai…ahí nooo~!-

-¡Law-kun~! ¡Law-kuuuuun~!-

E-Esto…es… malo…mierda!

-¡NNNNNNGGGGHH!- los tres gritamos y al final Raynare se desplomo encima de mí y Muguiwara se desplomo en el piso

Jo…Jodeeeer~…esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto, maldición…Muguiwara-ya pareció haberse cansado y se quedo dormida en el piso enrollada con la cara completamente roja y Raynare estaba acostada en mi pecho…trate de relajarme pero cuando menos me doy cuenta Asia estaba ahí parada con la cara blanqueada…mierda!… ella vio todo!…porque yo~ Hoo~

**A la mañana siguiente**

Cuando me desperté me sentía pesado…y cuando menos me doy cuenta todavía estaba en la sala de estar…vi a Raynare encima mío y cuando me veo a otro lado Muguiwara-ya estaba aferrada a mi brazo presionando esos tanques de leche y al frente mío vi a Asia y al parecer…se había desmayado estaba resignado…es oficial desde ahora en adelante mis días normales y pacíficos se fueron al carajo por completo. Pero entonces la puerta se abre y se trataba de…!

-Law, vine para ver si ya estabas listo para…!- Rias se quedo viendo la escena con una cara de póker…luego con un sonrojo extremo y luego cerró la puerta con fuerza

-¡P-PERDON POR LA INTERRUPCION!-

Yo solloce en vos baja…es oficial…desde el dia de hoy seré la victima de burla de Rias-ya y lo más seguro es que ahora me toque introducir a Muguiwara-ya al grupo ya que parece que Raynare estaba perdida en su calentura como para siquiera percatarse de su presencia…suspire de nuevo resignado, al menos espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir

(No te hagas muchas esperanzas mi querido amigo…Fufufufufufu~ que esto apenas comienza)

**Un rato más tarde**

Punto de vista de nadie

Luka aun estaba dormida al igual que Raynare y Law tuvo que llevarlas en peso hacia sus cuartos también tuvo que levantar a Asia la cual pensó que todo lo que vio fue solo un sueño, para colmo la comida de la cena se había echado a perder y los 2 se tuvieron que ir sin comer lo cual fue una completa tortura, no cabe dudar que todos los estudiantes se quedaron atónitos al ver las caras nuevas, Law vio como todas las mujeres estaban casi muertas por él, al igual que los hombres estaban muriendo por Asia. El solo las ignoro pero Asia estaba confundida el solo la condujo hacia la Academia para evitar las complicaciones, para colmo Rias estaba junto a él y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ya que ella parecía querer evitar el contacto visual a toda costa, pero el pudo ver que tenía un gran sonrojo

-'El estaba…con 3 a la vez…que clase de animal será'- pensó sonrojada al imaginarse a ella misma siendo poseída por ese 'animal' y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara incluso más de ella mientras salía un poco de vapor de su cabeza al imaginarse una escena que era…demasiado Ecchi …incluso para ella, Law solo suspiro

-'Este sera otro largoooo dia'- pensó resignado

**Fin**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**YOOOO! Hola gente bonita aquí les habla el señor Inferno999 con este nuevo capitulo y si lo actualize de un dia para otro lo entiendo pero eso solo que me sentía mas inspirado en esta historia pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en ello solo esperen y sean pascientes, en fin tocando otro tema se que algunos puuueeeedeeee que no este de acuerdo con el female Luffy se entiende pero Coño! Tienen que aceptar que no hay muchos fics en los cuales se la use en serio y si los hay sonreverendamente cortos que no pasan de los 5 capitulos y tampoco mas de las 2 mil palabras es por eso que hago ofrenda de ello en este fic, como sea su personalidad sera la misma, ingenua infantil, inocente genki y divertida pero menos idiota ya que bueno es una chica y supongo que debe de tener un poco mas de sentido común y razonamiento, siguiente que les pareció la jugada de contra Azazel a puesto que fue un Law bien cabron y Angel Arcano92 se que esa escena la conoces bien, y también tu Dantrlan. Inferno sabeeeee~ eeeeen fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado dejare este fic en espera mientras hago los demás esperare sus Reviews y sus comentario no olviden que los aprecio más de lo que se imaginan**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	5. No hay tranquilidad para Law

**Heeeeeyyy! Como están mi publico bello y conocedor aquí Inferno999 que les traer el quinto cap de esta saga que tanto les gusta de mi alfiler de historias xD como pueden notar cumplí mi promesa de que esta sería la siguiente historia que actualice y por cierto al final les deje una nota para que pueden informarse de ciertas cosas como siempre lo hago ¡Como sea! Espero lo desfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo XD**

**Pero en fin sin más que decir…**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Una segunda Oportunidad

Capitulo 4: No hay tranquilidad para Law

**Ubicación: Camino directo a la Academia **

Resignado esa sería la palabra que describiría el estado de ánimo del pobre pirata que ahora seguía caminando hacia la academia con una Asia confundida sobre lo que paso anoche y una cierta pelirroja pechugona que no dejaba de mirarlo mal por como lo encontró esta mañana la cual sería la manera de despertar mas anhelada de todo hombre y este bastardo pareció aprovecharla de sobremanera…inconscientemente en un cierto barco de cierta tripulación extraña un cocinero rubio con una ceja en espiral tenía una terribles ganas de romper a patadas a cierto capitán pirata con una vida por la cual el mataría por tener y este solo se hecho de rodillas mientras las lagrimas le salian como cascadas

-¡TE MALDIGOOO! ¡TRAFALGAR LAW! ¡¿LUUUUKA-SAMAAAAA DONDE ESTAAA?!-

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA Y DEJA DORMIR! ¡ERO-COOK!-

…de vuelta al caso

Law no sabía porque pero una fría sensación le recorrió el cuerpo lo cual no les gusto en lo mas mínimo pero aun asi prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en llegar a su nueva estación de trabajo, por otro lado la aparición de Luka lo ha dejado algo pensativo…si es que se puede pensar con tanta "Distracción" en casi todo el lugar de la casa ya que Raynare siempre está pegada a él y ahora que Luka esta aquí…el pobre no tendrá descanso ya ella siempre es torpe, inocente, apegada, genki y la mayor parte del tiempo pagada a él pero despues de lo que paso cuando venían caminando ayer…algo en ella le despertó algo…era una ansia muy intensa por…

Manchar y corromper esa inocencia

-'¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando, ore?! ¡TE ODIO MUNDO PERVERTIDO! ¡CON CADA FIBRA DE MI CUERPO!'- pensó el pirata mientras una gran cantidad de vapor igual que la de Rias y Asia veía confundida con una mirada inocente la escena al ver a los dos con la cara tan roja

-¿Eh?

**Más tarde ese dia**

Las mujeres de la clase veían admiradas a su nuevo sensei el cual será el encargado de la enfermería, ahora traía una bata blanca sobre su ropa pero para ellas se vio condenadamente caliente y la mayoría pudo ver algunos de sus tatuajes y ciertamente se notaba que habían mas por la minúsculas rayas negras que sobresalían de su camiseta lo que significa que había un tesoro escondido que debían de encontrar a como dé lugar de la forma más salvaje posible…pobre Law si antes llamaba mucho la atención…ahora lo van a intentar violar

-'¿Que es…este sentimiento de estar siendo acechado?'- pensó mientras una fría gota bajaba por su nuca al ver las miradas depredadoras que tenían muchas de sus nuevas alumnas, el ex Shichibukai se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

-Como pueden ver yo seré el nuevo encargado de la enfermería me llamo Trafalgar Law y vengo de Paris, Francia en una pequeña ciudad llamada Flevance…cuenten conmigo si se sienten mal. Pero les advierto que no tengo paciencia ni carácter con los idiotas ¡Esta claro!- las chicas tenían corazones al verlo dedicado y serio con ese tono tan indiferente mientras los hombres solo les corría una fría sensación en la espalda ya que el aspecto del pirata daba la impresión de un sádico científico loco que solo quiere rajarles la barriga para ver que tenían dentro…y pude que no estén tan equivocados en ello, afortunadamente Law había estudiado un poco sobre este nuevo mundo y pudo inventarse una cuartada creíble por lo que fue fácil no levantar sospechas

-¡Hai~! ¡Law-sensei!- alabaron las chicas el pirata solo se fue del salón con ligero 'Tch' dejando a las jóvenes enfermas de amor y las estudiantes traumados pero a él solo le dio igual a parte ahora Asia también estudia aquí lo que significa que tendría la oportunidad de cuidar de ella en caso de que algún idiota trate de hacerle algo pero aquel chico castaño no le inspiraba mucha confianza en realidad pero bueno el sabe que no puede estar en todos lados, ahora tiene un deber que cumplir

-'Bueno…vamos haya'-

Pensó desganado mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería para ver su nueva oficina si bien esta vida es mejor que la que tenia aun extrañaba patearles el trasero a los de la marina y escapar en su submarino en una movida llena de explosiones y esas cosas haaa~ la pura vida ese era su hobbie pero esta vida "normal" y "pacifica" tampoco esta tan mal, normal no es porque ahora se unió a un bando de hombres y mujeres pájaro de alas negras y también tiene a una sexy demonio de pelo rojo siguiendo sus pasos a una Datenshi calenturienta que querrá una séquela de lo que paso esa noche y obviamente, la imperativa llena de azúcar pirata de goma super caliente inocente y sexy que simplemente no se le quita encima…ella era una niña en el cuerpo de una supermodelo con unos tanques de leche que incluso Rias envidiaría! ¡Por dios!

El pirata prefirió no pensar mucho las cosas y se desplomo en su escritorio sin mucho que hacer…no es como si alguien si hubiera enfermado o roto algo de repente como para que venga corriendo para acá pidiendo su ayuda ¿cierto?

-¿Law-sensei? ¿Se encuentra aquí?- el pirata maldijo mentalmente al ver que su predicción se fue a la mierda cuando vio a una estudiante asomar las cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, al pirata le crispo la ceja por un breve momento pero aun asi ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Si aquí estoy, ¿Qué necesitas?- hablo impaciente e indiferente haciendo que ella temblara por un momento, el pirata apoyo sus codo en su despacho mientras puso su cara en sus manos como soporte mientras veía a la estudiante sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio

-E-Etto, vera lo que pasa es que últimamente he sentido algunos dolores y q-quería ver que podría hacer s-sensei- ella estaba nerviosa y algo roja lo cual Law interpreto como que podría tener fiebre, el pirata asintió y le indico para que se recostara en la camilla de haya, ella asintió y se puso sobre la camilla mientras el doctor pirata se acerco

-Indícame cual es el área más dolorosa- en ese preciso momento la mirada de la chica se volvió vidriosa mientras el sonrojo se pobló en su cara y Law se sintió algo raro por un momento pero entonces la hacía sonrió igual que un gato y en un movimiento inesperado…ella agarro la mano del pirata y la hizo agarrar uno de sus grandes pechos mientras su expresión paso a la de una colegiala borracha de amor

-¡Oh~ Law-sensei~! ¡Últimamente mis pechos se han hecho muy grandes y me duelen! ¡Por favor ayúdeme~!- el pobre pirata estaba en shock y rojo como un tomate al sentir esos malvaviscos de carne en sus manos para colmo la chica agarro su otra mano para que agarrara su otro pecho mientras trataba de subirlo a la camilla…mierda…esto ya se fue al Hentai, pero el pirata no se iba a dejar a si de fácil o al menos eso pensó tratando de zafarse hasta que una voz conocida se escucho en la habitación y eso le helo la sangre

-Law-kun~…que crees que haces pervertido cabeza caliente~…- él se volteo lentamente para ver a nada menos que a Raynare con una cara que haría a cualquier capitán pirata mojarse los pantalones y desear ser incinerados por el propio Akainu, el tenia una sonrisa temblorosa mientras la chica "que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada" estaba gimiendo al sentir el tacto de su "Doctor del Amor" como lo bautizaron algunas de las chicas a la llegada del pirata

-E-Esto…no es lo que parece- si le dieran una moneda a cada protagonista de anime harem por decir esa frase en una situación como esa…serian unos bastardos millonarios, el caso es que a Raynare se le pararon algunos cabellos mientras una aura asesina la rodeaba…en un solo movimiento Law estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y un perra en celo que había sido lanzada por la ventana…lo bueno es que solo estaban en el primer piso, Law se levanto de apoco mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el fuerte golpe pero miraba a la Datenshi con rabia mientras le salió una gran gota

-¡Acaso quieres matarme! ¡Estúpida paloma sobre alimentada!- a ella se le conectaron los cables y le dio otro golpe que dejaría al Shinigami Chop en la pura vergüenza ya que Law termino en el piso de nuevo mientras ella escupía fuego como un Dragon enfurecido

-¡URASAI! ¡BAKA-KAISOKU!- Law se volvió a levantar con los ojos blanqueados bien cabreado y empezaron a discutir, los insulto y sobrenombres volaban de aquí haya lo bueno es que todos estaban en clases y no los escucharían…a excepción de…

-¡Shishishi! ¡Torao-chan es bastante popular! ¡Hehehe!- al pirata y la datenshi se quedaron mudos al escuchar la voz infantil y fue cuando se voltearon que vieron a Luka sentada en la ventana mientras se reia al verlos descurtir aunque claro no se tomo una cosa en cuenta, Raynare no tenía ni puta idea de quién era esta tipa y si conocía a Law significa que podría ser que habían estado saliendo desde hace tiempo. Conclusión final: Competencia de los pesos pesados

-¡Quien mierda eres tú!- señalo la pelinegra a la otra con el seño fruncido, la pirata de goma solo se rio mientras salto de la ventana con gracia y se agarro del brazo de su "amigo" Law apoyando sus tanques de leche que dejaron un poco envidiosa a la angel caido, inconscientemente haciendo a Law sonrojarse al tener tacto con esas cosas enormes

-¡Soy Monkey D. Luka! ¡La chica que será la Reina de los piratas y por supuesto la mejor amiga de Torao-chan!- ella tenía un sonrisa de gato mientras se apego mas al pelinegro estaba igual que un tomate pero Raynare no se quería quedar atrás y agarro el otro brazo del pirata apoyando sus propios atractivos haciendo al pobre pirata sacar humo de la cabeza

-'¡Esto parece una guerra de tanques!'- pensó al sentir ambas suaves masas de carne contra sus brazos…pero lo peor venia ahora. Jejeje

-¡Yo soy la única que puede estar con Law-kun!- declaro la angel caido haciendo a Luka hacer un mojin infantil

-¡No es justo, Luka también es la amiga de Torao-chan! ¡Él le pertenece a Luka!- ella jalo a Law en su dirección haciendo que Raynare hiciera lo mismo convirtiéndolo en un tira y jala donde Law era la cuerda el pobre ya se estaba mareando por la fuerza de ambas aunque mas era Luka ya que ella de por sí puede destrozar un edificio de un puñetazo

-¡No él me pertenece a MÍ!-

-¡No a mí!-

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- Law hizo un esfuerzo y jalo para su propio lado lo cual hizo que las dos perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran cayendo al suelo en una posición un tanto…eem…bueno el caso es que sería el FanService perfecto para cualquier pervertido y envidiara la vida de Law

En el universo de One Piece podemos apreciar a un Sanji envuelto en llamas del demonio mientras descargaba su ira maldiciendo a cierto capitán pirata y rogando porque volviera su Diosa inocente y pura ¡Luka-sama! Mientras en el cielo, Ace quien estaba viendo la televisión unidimensional de Dios para ver la vida de los vivos escupió su bebida cuando vio como su hermanita había terminado en una pose tan pervertida que lo calentó de sobremanera pero también en una ira completamente Blood Rage contra el pirata

-¡TRAAAAAFFFFAAAAALLLLGGGGAAAARRRRR LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!- grito a todos los vientos al ver a su tierna, dulce y inocente hermanita ser manchada de esa forma…y Sabo estaba igual…debió aprovechar cuando pudo en cambio Ace murió virgen…pobrecito debió de aprovechar también

Volviendo al caso…

Luka había terminado sentada en una de las piernas de Law mientras su rodilla rosaba con su feminidad exponiendo ese lindo, apretado y redondo y Raynare termino sentada en su cara lo malo es que ella tenía falda y la respiración de Law la hacía ponerse sensible por el rozamiento directo en sus bragas mientras Luka que tria sus mini shorts estaba sintiéndose extraña de nuevo por la sensación, el pirata trato de hablar o levantarse pero cada movimiento hacia que Luka gimiera por la brusca sensación de rozamiento y Raynare también al sentir su nariz rosando su…ejem…Clit y el aliento caliente que tenía también la estaba poniendo de humor, en ese momento sus alas negras se habían extendido por la excitación y también se mordió un poco el dedo para evitar tener que gemir, Luka estaba demasiado confundida mientras una corriente subía por su espalda cada vez que el pirata rozaba su rodilla en "esa" área sin mencionar que se estaba sintiendo húmeda…ella no sabía que era esa sensación pero…le empezaba a asustar

-¡T-Torao….chan…tomete…k-kudasai! ¡K-Kore wa…hen'nakanji~!- la voz tan infantil, delicada e inocente de Luka escucharse de esa forma tan lasciva hacia que la mente del pirata se pintara en blanco mientras su hombría se empezaba a levantar sobre sus jeans y Luka se sonrojo todavía aun mas al ver algo que jamás en su vida había visto ¡No se parecía en nada a Sabo o Ace cuando se bañaban juntos de niños! ¡¿Acaso a si es como se ven en realidad?! La curiosidad invadía la mente de la pobre pirata de goma y Law al ver que la inocencia de Luka estaba en peligro volvió en sí y tuvo que hacer algo

-¡L-Law-kun~! ¡Voy a…!- gimió Raynare a punto de llegar…

Eso era todo

**-¡R-ROOM!-**

El domo celeste lleno la sala completa y en ese mismo momento las chicas cayeron al piso al ver que en lugar de Law solo había una almohada, Luka se recostó en el piso mientras respiraba pesadamente despues de experimentar algo como eso mientras que la datenshi solo se sentía frustrada al tan cerca de tener un "Good Time" con el pirata afortunado de mierda pero aun asi cuando Raynare vio le salió una gota al ver a Law en una pose extraña mientras meditaba y decía… "Vete erección que ahora no es momento de diversión pero algún dia habrá acción" ¿…? Ella no quería saber que significaba pero sea lo que sea hizo al pirata suspirar de alivio él se levanto y miro a las dos con el seño bien fruncido

-¡Que mierda estás haciendo aquí!- la datenshi le salió una gran marca mientras se ponía de pie frente al pirata

-¡Y tú que estabas haciendo con esa chica! ¡Y además…! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego, no ves lo que tengo?!- el pirata recogió lo ultimo dicho y examino a la pelinegra…ella tría la misma ropa que tenían las demás chicas de la academia lo que significa que…

-Es broma… ¿cierto?- el pirata se sobo las sienes mientas pensaba en todo lo que le está pasando ahora…pero para su suerte la campana sonó y Raynare con una fuerte rabieta tuvo que irse a su clase dejando a Law finalmente solo…o eso cría

-Esta conversación no termino- le dijo al datenshi antes de irse pero a él no le importo ahora tenía que hacer algo con Luka ya que se había quedado dormida… ¿En serio? ¿Tan poco aguanta? Bueno el caso es que la dejo reposar en la camilla mientras regreso a su silla y se desplomo sobre ella completamente cansado

-'Al fin algo de tranquilidad'-

Hehehe el pobre aun no se da cuenta del título de este capítulo. Cuando Law finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos una voz que conocía bien había sonado justo frente a él en su despacho

-Te sientes cómodo…doctor- bromeo Rias quien había llegado a ver como estaba el pirata a parte logro superar la sorpresa de aquella mañana pero el solo recordarlo digamos que…la ponía cierto humor…pero el humor del que estaba Law en estos momentos era más el de un perro rabioso

-No tienes un club lleno de fenómenos que dirigir- dijo molesto mientras se acostaba en su mesa y lo que dijo fastidio a la pelirroja al verlo tan relajado cuando se supone que debería de estar haciendo su trabajo

-Me entere que hay más de donde tu vienes ha llegado aquí…donde esta- a Law ya ni le importaba lo que decir quería dormir, quiero decir ¡Durmió toda la maldita noche en el piso! ¡Por dios su espalda y cuello lo estaban matando! Asi que él no quería darse ninguna molestia y señalo a la chica pelinegra con un sombrero de paja atado a su cuello en la camilla de la enfermería y por un breve momento…Rias se sintió superada en cuanto a figura se refiere pero aun asi no dejo que eso interrumpa en punto del asunto

-Ya veo…he de suponer que ella tiene una habilidad como la tuyo- cuando vio un gota bajaba por su nuca al ver al pirata tirado en su escritorio roncando y eso la hizo suponer que ese cansancio podía tener relación a lo que paso esta mañana por tanto estaría cansado de estar…haciendo…e…e-eso

Rias le salió un poco de humo de la cabeza mientras su cara estaba al rojo vivo por imaginar de nuevo esa escena tan pervertida de un Law completamente poseído por su lado animal, dominante y carnívoro arrasar con aquella datenshi y ahora con aquella chica pelinegra en un trió completamente lascivo y lleno de éxtasis hasta el punto en que un pequeño rastro de sangre salía de su nariz, pero entonces controlo sus hormonas y se limpio la sangre de su nariz…a buena suerte Law se había quedado dormido

-¿Le sucede algo, Onee-chan?- Rias se congelo justo ahí pensando en que podrían haberla visto fantaseando de mas y cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que aquella pelinegra con sombrero de paja se había levantado y bueno ella era de su estura pero como paso antes…se sentía opacada si las comparamos en "otros" aspectos

-E-Eh… ¡No, no, t-todo está bien!- ella tuvo una sonrisa nerviosa pero la pelinegra solo sonrió mientras se cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces está bien, por cierto me llamo Luka! ¿Y tú?- pregunto la pirata de goma y la demonio trato de recuperar la compostura…el problema es que las imágenes pervertidas no dejaban de rondar en su mente para colmo Luka se veía más como una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta con esa cara tan inocente y esa expresión infantil era como una linda Imouto con una aura y rostro que simplemente decía "¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan! ¡Abrázame y cuídame por favor!" no solo eso ahora Rias sabia como se sentía Law al querer corromperla pero aun asi no lo iba a hacer aun si todo su cuerpo le rogara en hacer al FanService Yuri más fuerte que pueda haber

(¡MIERDA! Incluso YO quiero ver algo como eso D:)

-M-Me llamo Rias, Rias Gremory. Un pacer Luka- se presento la pelirroja pero cuando vio Luka ya no estaba cuando busco vio que ella se había metido en los cajones del consultorio mientras trataba de alcanzar unas galletas en una repisa se paro sobre un banquito mientras trato de agarrar el tarro…se veía malditamente adorable pero lo que fue un verdadero punto crítico fue cuando se dirigió a Rias con una expresión suplicante como la de un gatito desamparado

-¡Ne! ¡Ne, Onee-chan me podrías dar esas galletas! ¡Luka no las puede alcanzar!- Rias estaba completamente en shock al ver esa expresión su mente se estaba nublando

-"¡MOE!"- pensó mientras un poco de baba le escurría. En solo unos segundo Luka estaba sentada en las piernas de Rias mientras comía galletas si hay algo a lo que la pelirroja no se resiste es a este tipo de cosas, las Imouto son algo muy peligroso el problema es que la pirata estaba usando su mejor arma para conseguir lo que quiere y siempre funciona con Sanji cada vez que quiere más carne y vegetales

Lo malo es que el momento murió cuando recordó para que había venido aquí exactamente asi que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia tuvo que apartar a Luka pero a ella no le importo solo siguió atajando mas y mas galletas, tantas como pudo ¡Las Galletas Oreo son la comida de los dioses! …el punto es que Rias se dirigió a al escritorio de Law mientras este seguía soñando sobre que finalmente encontró el One Piece que resulto ser un traje de Conejita Playboy que le puso a Luka para luego empezar a cojeársela como un animal y esa era la razón de porque estaba babeando mientas se reia como un pervertido lo cual hizo que la pelirroja volviera a pensar que el estaba recordando el trió que tuvo…pero ahora no era tiempo para eso

-¡Law! ¡Trafalgar Law levántate necesito tu ayuda!- el pirata seguía riendo mientras dormía y eso le saco una vena a la demonio pechugona pero entonces una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras fue al dispensador de agua de la oficina y puso a llenar un vaso con agua caliente para café…esto no es bueno

-Ahora veras…bello durmiente-

Ella tiro el agua encima del pirata quien empezó a sentir una…"pequeña" molestia pero entonces el agua llego hasta su cara y cuello y entonces~

-¡GGGUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAANNNN!-

El pirata cayó al piso y rodar mientras el agua caliente seguía ahí y gritaba mientras Luka seguía con una sonrisa de gato comiendo sus Oreos y viendo la escena divertida

**Más tarde**

En el gimnasio de la escuela podemos apreciar algunas cosas…bueno se veía a un Law completamente cabreado con algunas quemaduras en la piel y una Luka(que parecía llevarse toda la atención de los hombres…sobretodo Issei) pero ella solo seguía con su sonrisa habitual mientras miraba al resto con emoción, Law le había contada en el transcurso de ese tiempo que ya no estaban en su mundo y que aquí existían los demonios, datenshi y angeles y otras cosas sobrenaturales lo cual la hizo gritar de emoción mientras sus ojos brillaban sacándole una gota a Law ya que no se tomo en serio el hecho de que puede que no haya forma de regresar pero parece que no le importo

El pirata prefirió no hacerse mucho problema con eso y paso a introducir a su nakama el se dirigió a todos los demonios ya que a parte de Rias también estaban Sona y su nobleza, Raynare tuvo que regresar a casa para preparar la comida mientras el termina las cosas aquí ya que Rias le pidió que le ayudara con un duelo…ya que en cierto sentido le debe un favor por haberle dado una casa y el trabajo…en fin

-Supongo que ya todos sabrán sobre que otra persona de mi mundo ha venido…no voy a decirles como porque ni yo lo sé- el estaba fastidiado ya que con la llegada de la pelinegra las cosas se pondrán un poco mas jodidas que antes, Law le dio paso a Luka para que se presentara a todos

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Me llamo Monkey D. Luka! ¡La próxima Reina de los Piratas!- alzo los brazos con emoción pero eso solo dejo un buena vista de esos tanques de leche a los pervertidos que habían en el gimnasio pero a Law le irrito que su nakama se autoproclamara como la que será quien tomo el tesoro del One Piece justo frente a el

-¡Oi Muguiwara-ya! ¿Te lo he dicho no? ¡El que encontrara el One Piece seré yo!- se dirigió a su compañera con una sonrisa determinada y estricta pero ella solo se rio entre dientes en ese momento los demonio tuvieron un gota al ver las poderosas auras dominantes que los rodeaban por ver quién llegaba a la recta final…pero nadie aquí entendía nada y que era eso de ¿One Piece?

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- Luka se trono los nudillos con fuerza…su apariencia inocente cambio por completo ahora se podría decir que paso a ser una "Onee-sama" con autoridad y temperamento de fiera con mucho valor y fuerza, en cambio Law solo se limito a sonreír mientras en su mano apareció una circunferencia de aire…lo que significa que esto podría ir en serio para colmo ni siquiera sabían de lo que era capaz la nueva amiga del pirata o que habilidad tuviera…tenían un mal presentimiento si dejan a esos dos monstruos empezar una pelea justo aquí

-¡Huh! ¡Comparado a antes una pelea contigo ya no sería nada!- los dos ya casi estaban por empezar un desmadre ya que los brazos de Luka se tornaron de un raro color negro metálico en solo unos segundo mientras en las manos de Law ya se podía ver el diagrama circular celeste lo que significa que iba a activar su habilidad asi que lo mejor es bajarles un poco el calor o de lo contrario esto podría ponerse bien jodido

-¡E-Esta bien ustedes dos! ¡Los ultimo que queremos es que destruyan el gimnasio entero!- la pirata de goma solo volvió sus brazos a la normalidad haciendo un puchero infantil mientras se cruza de brazos, Law solo se aparto con un pequeño "Tch" de fastidio al ver que su oportunidad de una pelea se fue por el caño aparte de que Azazel no le ha traído ninguna noticia sobre su espada y la verdad ya se está empezando a tardar demasiado al menos se tomo la molestia de enviarle el plasma y la verdad seguía embobado con ese invento tan increíble y celestial que las personas de este mundo crearon…la televisión, casi toda la noche se la paso viendo canal por canal incluso el canal "Adults Only +18" ese fue el momento mas increíble de toda su maldita vida

(Y tu…que sentiste cuando descubriste el porno y el Hentai :3)

El punto es que Law quería saber para que lo habían sacado en mitad de su sueño… ¡Eh! ¡Ejem! ¡Quiero decir de su trabajo! El pirata no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento por la forma en que algunas de las chicas de la nobleza de Sona lo miraban…pareciera que lo vieran atado y amordazado para tenerlo en sus habitaciones y luego hacer lo que dios sabe que con el…un frio le paso por la espalda y a Raynare le dio un intensa rabia por alguna razón al sentir que algunas perras quieren adueñarse de su Pirata

Law tosió un poco para llamar la atención de la pelirroja

-Para que querías que viniera…acaso tiene que ver con la llegada de Muguiwara-ya- pregunto el pirata mientras que Luka les preguntaba a los demonios si podían cagar o si querían ser sus nakamas…claro ellos tenían una gota por ello, incluso si son demonios siguen siendo personas asi que es obvio que pueden hacer cosas normales como esa…y en cuento a lo otro, Issei parecía embobado con esos tanques de leche ¡Eran más grandes que los de Rias o Akeno! Era como una especie de…

-"¡Oppai-Loli!"- pensó el castaño al ver esas majestuosas montañas aunque claro su calentura murió al sentir un aura escalofriante y se volteo para ver a Law con una cara que claramente decía **"¡Tócala y vivirás el resto de tus días sin polla!" l**a crueldad de Law no tiene límites de por si esa amenaza acojonaría a cualquier macho que respete su cuerpo asi que el castaño solo se alejo mientras que Rias le explicaba a Law lo que pasaba

-Veras el dia de hoy es cuando nuestro miembros obtienen un familiar pero Sona y su nobleza también van a hacer lo mismo hoy asi que decidiremos quien será el primero por medio de una competencia de quemados- explico la demonio y el pirata ya se estaba haciendo un idea de lo que ella quería con el…y ciertamente le molestaba

-En otras palabras. No quieres que tu amiga te gane y me quieres a mí para dar apoyo a tu equipo- la demonio se rio nerviosamente mientras una gota corría por su nuca al ver que el pirata le replico molesto pero aun asi le debía el favor asi que lo mejor era devolvérselo… ¿No?

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! …¡Pero despues de esto no habrán mas favores!- Rias dio un leve "¡Yay~!" por la cooperación del pirata y cuando regreso se dio cuenta de algo que no vio antes de irse…Luka llevaba la ropa de educación física…Bloomers y una camisa blanca el pobre juraría que estaba a punto de tener un sangrado nasal critico si seguía viendo esa gloriosa figura por mucho tiempo…no podía decir lo mismo de Issei o de Saji quienes estaban en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre con unas sonrisas de campeones

El solo ignoro eso y se puso del otro lado de la cancha donde estaban Rias y su equipo con un Issei medio sano al igual que en el equipo de Sona con un Saji medio momia muy palido pero aun con la sonrisa de un ganador

-¡Estate lista Sona! ¡Hoy tengo un arma secreta!- ella le guiño un ojo a Law quien solo suspiro con fastidio en cuento a Sona ella frunció el seño al ver a su rival tan confiada solo por tener un aliado poderoso

-¡No te creas mucho Rias! ¡Aun asi no pienso perder!-

La pelirroja solo bufo por un momento

-Como digas… ¡Ahora Law! ¡Vamos chicos a ganar!-

-¡HAI!-

**-**¡Tch! ¡Como sea!…** ¡Room!-**

El domo celeste cubrió todo el estadio y Luka estuvo observando con una gran sonrisa mientras comía unas palomitas y bebía refresco mientras disfrutaba la función como toda una niña y claro estuvo apoyando desde las gradas el pirata no le prestó atención pero hubo algo que lo dejo muy jodido mentalmente…de un momento a otro…Luka tenía un vestido de porrista malditamente tentador y atrevido que sus bajos se pusieran como la roca misma aunque claro el uso su habilidad para matar la erección…no podía decir lo mismo de algunos de los hombres presentes que no podían quitar la vista de esa diosa con inocencia que rogaba por ser corrompida

-"¡BAKA!"- regaño el pirata mentalmente tratando de no mirar…el punto es que el equipo de Sona empezó el ataque y lo que él tenía que hacer era simple…mover a los demonios como si fuera piezas de ajedrez! Igual que en esos juegos de Tetris

**-Shambless-**

Law movió a Issei que estaba a punto de ser golpeado con una pelota mientras desplazaba a Kiba para dar un tiro cerrado en una de las chicas del equipo contrario, Rias y Akeno parecían hacer bien las cosas asi que no vio motivo para ayudar, Koneko tenía buena defensa…el único problemas era Issei quien seguía siendo el blanco de muchos ataque pero más de las mujeres y con fuerza ¿Tanto lo odian? Bueno cuando eres el mayor pervertido de la historia…eso se puede esperar pero en fin

-¡Oi Issei de la vuelta y agáchate! ¡Kiba, Koneko pónganse alineados y prepárense a atacar cuando les diga!- ellos asintieron y el pirata empezó a mover y hacer varios movimientos con las manos mientras movia a los demonios en distintas posiciones

-¡Ahora! …**¡Shambless!-**

El pirata intercambio los lugares de los tres y en ese momento ellos atacaron, los balones acertaron en tres de los del equipo de Sona lo que los dejo completamente fuera de juego lo que significo el triunfo de los demonios de Rias quienes vitorearon pero aun asi fue un excelente partido al pirata la verdad no le importo mucho ya que se había hecho de noche y quería descansar un poco a parte…Luka no había dejado de gritar y de animar mientras jugaba aunque eso no sería por mucho tiempo

-Ahora que este asunto se ha arreglado, llego la hora de hablar sobre esta chica Law, ¿Quién es exactamente? Pero más importante dejamos pendiente acerca de que nos contaras de donde vienen y de esas habilidades tuyas y además estoy segura que esa chica también tiene alguna- el pirata suspiro pero aun asi se las arreglo para cantar una cierta cantidad de lo que está compuesto su mundo tampoco iba a decir demasiadas cosas

-De donde yo vengo existen varios grande océanos que conforman las mayor parte de nuestro mundo derecho hay mas mar que tierra está el East Blue, el West Blue, North Blue y el South Blue esos son los cuatro sectores que lo conforman, también existe una gigantesca línea que cubre el mundo llamada el Red Line y ahí se encuentra un ruta marítima llamada Grand Line esta tiene dos partes una llamada "Paraíso" que es la más tranquila y con paisajes hermosos para todos donde todo es más tranquilo y la otra es el "Nuevo Mundo" un mar peligroso lleno de terribles presagios y mares llenos de monstruos y otras cosas sin mencionar que es el hogar de los Yonko los Cuatro Emperadores del Mar, en mi mundo se encuentras la Segunda Era de los Piratas y todo esto fue ocasionado por un solo hombre. Gol D. Roger el único y aun invicto Rey de los Piratas que aun despues de su muerte en el patio de ejecución su legado…el tesoro más grande del mundo el One Piece se encuentra en algún lado de ese vasto océano y todos los piratas ambiciosos están en una carrera por obtenerlo, eso me incluye a mí y a Muguiwara-ya-

El termino la conferencia dejando a los demonios completamente sorprendido y en shock jamás se imaginaron que realmente algo como eso llegara a ser verdad… ¿Piratas? Es demasiado irreal hasta de pensarlo considerando la época en la que están pero si consideran sus poderes y la forma en la que llego también se diría que no es de este mundo o dimensión y ya todos saben que otras dimensiones cualquier cosa puede estar pasando y eso es obvio de pensar

El pirata siguió con su conferencia

-En fin ahora sobre mis poderes…se podría decir que esto es algo complicado pero en nuestro mundo existen unas cosas llamadas "Akuma no Mi" son unas raras frutas que le otorgan al usuario una habilidad especifica existen tres tipo "Paramecia" los que comen esta frutan obtiene un cambio físico en su cuerpo como por ejemplo, yo comí la fruta "Ope Ope no Mi" me convirtió en un humano de operación me permite activar un cuarto en el que puedo hacer lo que quiera con quienes estén dentro y otros objetos y por lo general me ayuda mucho cuando hago una cirugía, soy doctor-

En eso Luka se mete a lo conversación ya que escucho que lo demonios no sabían sobre las frutas y decidió ayudar a Law

-¡Yo también comí una fruta Paramecia! ¡La Gomu Gomu no Mi! ¡Soy una chica de goma y puedo estirar mi cuerpo tanto como quiera! ¡Ven~!- ella tomo sus mejillas y las jalo mas allá de lo físicamente posible para un humano podría llegar a parte también extendió sus brazos para enfatizar aunque claro los hombres vieron eso mientras imaginaban todas las posibilidades con sus mentes pervertidas al pensar en que con un cuerpo como ese ya no habían fronteras aunque su imaginación murió al sentir la aura asesina del pirata y estos se quedaron callados

-Ya veo…es un poco difícil de creer pero estoy segura de que no están mintiendo. Eso de las Akuma no Mi es algo interesante ¿De dónde salieron?- el pirata negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta al igual que la chica de goma

-Lo siento pero no lo sé, un dia simplemente se formo una leyenda sobre frutas traídas del fondo del océano que concedían poder a quienes las comían pero sufrían las consecuencias llamada "La maldición del Mar" decían que el creador fue un miembro original del "Holandés Errante" quien dejo las frutas antes de morir hace muchos siglos. Los que comían las frutas no podían nadar ya que el agua de mar anula los poderes de la fruta, es como lanzar un martillo a una piscina…terminarías ahogándote en el fondo del mar y si se lo preguntan, si yo no puedo nadar ya que soy un usuario de fruta- ellos se lo quedaron viendo un momento despues de escuchar la bizarra historia ya que les paso un pequeño escalofrió al cuerpo el imaginarse usar una de esas cosas pero a ellos parecía no importarle

-¡La maldición no importa mucho! ¡Yo he caido muchas veces al océano y sigo viva gracias a mis nakamas, además estuve en la Isla Gyojin por tanto no le temo a caer al mar! ¡Además ser de goma es genial las balas de no me hacen nada y puedo alcanzar lugar que antes no podía y lo mejor es que soy muy fuerte gracias a mi gran resistencia mejorada por estas hecha de goma!- animo la pelinegra con esa sonrisa alegre e inocente de siempre olivando la atmosfera pero a Law solo le saco una gota y prefirió dejarlo asi aunque los demonios no entendieron mucho de lo que dijo la pirata de goma y que era eso de… ¿Isla Gyojin?

-Como sea si eso es todo entonces me iré a casa…tengo algo que revisar- concluyo el pirata mientras salía aunque Rias le pregunto si quería ver los familiares pero este solo se negó ya que no tenía necesidad de ello en realidad aunque Luka dijo que quería ir con los demonios para ver a los animales raros como una pequeña aventura pero este solo le reclino que no ya que tenía una MUY mal presentimiento si iban haya…y vaya que tenía razón ya que posteriormente esos demonios serian atacados por un Slime pervertido que derretía la ropa…maldición y yo que quería ver a Luka ser desvestida de esa forma tan sexy por una baba verde que derrite ropa

(Pero uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere ù.ú)

**Un rato despues esa noche**

**Ubicación: Sala de la Casa de Law**

El pirata llego algo cansado ya que mientras regresaban Luka le pedía una y otra vez para explorar la ciudad ya que quería ver más este nuevo y extraño mundo pero aun asi no podía ya que de por si lo que ella tiene puesto atrae a demasiados idiotas por ello decidió que era mejor ir directo a casa sin mas aunque claro no podía distraerse de lo contrario ella se le escaparía y eso sí que sería algo terrible…sin mencionar agotador y fastidioso

-'Haaa~…en qué momento mi vida tuvo este cambio tan repentino'- nadie lo sabe mi amigo a veces el destino es una perra que le gusta joder a las personas y parece que agarro gusto de ti…y eso no es nada bonito pero mírale el lado bueno ¡Ahora tienes a un trió de bellezas viviendo en tu casa! ¡ESO es para machos que se respetan y tú eres uno ahora! ¡Sin mencionar que eres el objetivo de violación de muchas de las chicas que estudian en esa academia asi que si tuviera que decirte algo! ¡Es que eres un bastardo afortunado al que le toco un buen destino!

. . . . . . .

**Inferno: ¡Oye narrador tu trabajo es contar la historia! ¡No meterte en ella!**

**Pablo: ¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo! ¡Lo hago como se da la regalada gana!**

**Inferno: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya sacaste boleto! ¡Ven acá puto tarugo de mierda!**

**Pablo: ¡Te voy a partir la jeta! ¡Ven acá maldito hijo de $%&amp; !**

**Inferno: ¡AHORA SI! ¡TE VOY A MANDAR EN CAMILLA Y REGRESARAS AQUÍ EN SILLA DE RUEDAS!**

**Pablo: ¡ENTRALE!**

**¡BAM! ¡TAP! ¡BOOM! ¡RATATATATA! ¡PUM! ¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

**(Teniendo problemas técnicos…por favor espere)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Narrador auxiliar: Sigamos con esto ¿les parece?**

Law no sabía porque pero en este momento sintió una perturbación en la fuerza como si algo o alguien se haya violado la cuarta pared…meh seguro que no es nada en fin el pirata finalmente llego a su casa y afortunadamente Luka no dejo su lugar por lo que se ahorro la carrera de ir tras ella el pirata por fin se paro al frente de su puerta pero cuando iba a tocar para que Raynare le abriera esta ya se había abierto pero lo que encontró fue algo que lo dejo demasiado jodido

-¡Bienvenido a casa! ¡Dar~ling~!- lo que vio fue a un datenshi usando únicamente un delantal de concina de color negro con unos corazones en…bueno en ciertas "áreas" por asi decirlo y en ese momento pudo sentir que le iba a salir una cascada de sangre y esta vez no pudo evitarlo

-¡GUAH!- el pobre cayó al piso mientras un gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada de su nariz y boca al presenciar ese nivel de perversión…el pobre no alcanzo pero ni a respirar ya que estaba completamente en shock

-¡¿Torao-chan?! ¡Oi estas bien!- Luka se agacho para verlo pero cuando este abrió los ojos se encontró una vista perfecta y directa de los pechos de la chica de goma que estaban muy cerca pero cuando ella bien que despertó se puso feliz y lo abrazo enterrando su cara en esos dos tanques de leche que hicieron al pirata ponerse como un tomate bien maduro el pobre ahora veía estrellas que curiosamente tenían el logo de su Jolly Roger en ellas pero aun asi no era el momento de ello…porque bueno otra cosa que le helo la sangre fue escuchar una voz que reconocía muy bien

-Law-san…que paso aquí- Asia había regresado claro Rias vino con ella y de verdad que no espero ver a una datenshi usando un delantal desnudo o un Trafalgar Law medio noqueado junto a una Luka que lo abraza contra sus pechos con fuerza…sip sin duda una vida muy interesante la que le toco revivir a este pirata afortunado que todo y cada uno de nosotros amamos

-D-Denme…un respiro por favor-

Y esa no es la cereza sobre el pastel aun mí querido amigo

**Ubicación: El cielo**

Desde lo alto de esas nubes celestiales ya hacia observando esa incomoda escena pero tenia una expresión sumamente triste esta persona tenía un atuendo bastante fino como un vestido blanco como las nubes pero destilaba una aura dorada y celestial y en su espalda se cernían unas grandes alas que se veían suaves y reconfortantes, aparte tenía un físico bastante sexy con unos grandes activos, ojos de color café oscuro y una piel blanca y suave como la ceda era una chica de estatura media de cabello rubio seco con dos coletas en cada lado pero por alguna razón parecía llorar en silencio mientras veía al pirata ser llevado en peso inconsciente por esa sobrecarga de calentura pero la razón era porque conocía muy bien a esa persona y le dolía no poder ayudarlo a un despues de verlo sufrir tanto cuando lo perdió todo, ella aun estaba ahí pero no podía ir a verlo…

Porque estaba prohibido

-¿Quieres ir con el no es asi?- la joven se volteo para ver a la más alta deidad en el Cielo hasta ahora era Michael el arcángel que fue elegido para ser el dios suplente, el rubio mira a la joven con un poco de tristeza y eso era inusual en su persona pero el sabia la situación de la chica y ciertamente cualquiera sentiría la misma emoción

-Yo…ya no quiero esto…yo quiero volver y estar con él otra vez, quiero que sepa la verdad…yo…yo… ¡Yo ya no quiero que se culpe por lo que paso no quiero verlo sufriendo más! ¡Quiero estar con él otra vez!- Michael trato de tranquilizarla ya que cayó de rodillas mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo…el dolor de los recuerdos era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía cuando estaba enferma o cuando quemaron la ciudad…nada de eso se compara al dolor que sentía al estar separada de la persona que más quiere en este mundo pero el dios suplemente por mas que le duela…no podía permitir esto

-Lo sé…y lo siento por haberte traído a esto se que fue egoísta de mi parte…pero sabes que tenemos prohibido interactuar con humanos- aun con eso la rubia no se iba a dejar asi como asi no importaba lo que pasara ya no le importaba…Law desapareció de su vida una vez y pensó que nunca volveria pero no hace mucho descubrió que el también termino en este mundo pero pasaron muchos años pero ella aun lo seguía recordando le era imposible olvidar los momento que pasaron juntos aun de niños lo único que la salvo de la muerte fue que en un momento exacto fue rescatada y cuando estaba por morir la reencarnaron como un angel hace mucho tiempo pero desde entonces no volvió a ver al pirata hasta ahora…pero no podía verlo porque estaba prohibido

-…Onii-chan…*guh*…Law-oniichan- ella sollozo en los brazos del arcángel mientras la impotencia de poder finalmente estar al lado de él fue completamente nublada pero aun no se iba a rendir sin importar lo que le pase o lo que pase ella trataría de volver a estar con él sin importar el costo aun si eso significa que tenga que Caer para ello ella quería estar con él otra vez…quería que jugaran juntos de nuevo…dormir juntos y que la abrazara de nuevo y que le enseñara medicina como su padre le enseño tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido sin importar el precio

Michel estrecho la mirada un momento y luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo donde el pirata ahora estaba recostado en su cama…curiosamente Raynare, Luka y Asia se habían escabullido para meterse con él y todo fue despues de que Rias se fuera…ciertamente una gota bajo por su nuca por un momento

-'Ese hombre es bastante especial'- pensó mientras la chica trato de calmarse

**Fin**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Vaya…les seré sincero casi se me sale una lagrima cundo escribí esa parte pero en fin aquí les habla su amigable vecino el Inferno999 con otro gran cap de esta saga que les encanta y al parecer el Harem del pirata va en aumento y los momento de Ecchi y escenas bien jodidas que lo dejan con una peligrosa tensión caliente xD ahora quiero que sepan que el cole me ha tenido algo jodido por lo que me tarde en actualizar por ello agradezco que existan los fines de semana xD ya que en ellos puedo escribir aun mas y en los días que son de lunes a viernes escribo de apoco pero me mantengo ahora muchos esperan que siga con Hiken no Issei con DxD y INFAMOUS por ello les pido algo de pasciencia ya que saben que mis caps con largos asi que espero que pueden aguantas un poco mas ya que deben saber que tengo otra nueva historia que es la de G-Rex con Soul Eater por lo que significa más trabajo como sea**

**Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias por favor no olvides seguirme o agregarla a favoritos…me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	6. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

**LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

**RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

**MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

**HIKEN NO ISSEI**

**ATTACK ON DEATH**

**GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

**ONE PIECE DXD**

**ROSARIO JINETE**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

**AHORA YA LO SABEN**

**SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


End file.
